Cartoon Tour
by Regular Writer
Summary: In the third season to "Cartoon Survivor" 14 contestants join 2 new faces in the new competition, where this time, they fly around the Cartoon Network Universe and do challenges based off the cartoons, who will win this time? Which pairings will appear?
1. 2 New Players

2 New Players

Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Survivor series, 14 players arrived to compete in challenges based off movies! They played Batman, became pirates, Lord of the Rings, and even the fricking exorcist! What will happen this time in the new season: Cartoon Tour!?

V

Stanley- In this season, 16 contestants will fly around the CN universe doing challenges based off CN cartoons, from back then, and now. Who will arrive first?

A "Courage the Cowardly Dog" bus arrives, Kitty steps out of the bus.

Stanley- Kitty, nice to see you again!

Kitty- I hate you

Stanley- I get that a lot

Kitty- Why do I have to compete again?

Stanley- Because you were forced to, now come on and be a sport!

Shirley comes out of the bus

Shirley- I have returned to Cartoon Survivor!

Stanley- It's Cartoon Tour

Shirley- Is Courage playing?

Stanley- No, winners don't compete again, they will return in the final season though

Shirley- Than I have no positive thoughts on this season

Cajun walks out

Cajun- I'm here!

Kitty- Frick, he's competing

Cajun- Yeah, baby [Puts his elbow around Kitty's shoulder]

Kitty- Ugh! [Smacks Cajun]

Cajun- What's the deal, babe?

Katz walks out

Kitty- [eyes turn into hearts]

Shirley- Kitty, what's wrong with your eyes?

Kitty- [happily] Pink eye

Stanley- How are ya Katz?

Katz walks by and flips him off

Stanley- How rude!

Katz- That's my thing

The "Courage the Cowardly Dog" bus leaves

An "Adventure Time" bus arrives

Princess Bubblegum walks out

Bubblegum- It is awesome to compete again!

Stanley- Nice that you're back, your royal highness

Katz- More like royal anus

Ice King comes out holding Gunther

Ice King- Bing! I have arrived!

Gunther- wenk wenk, wenk wenk [Oh no, not again]

Stanley- How are you, Ice King?

Ice King- Good, I really want to make it far and win the cash that's provided.

Gunther- Wenk wenk wenk, wenk wenk wenk wenk [I hate you, I hope you lose]

Ice King smacks Gunther

Marceline floats out

Marceline- Hey everybody!

Marceline plays her bass

Marceline- I will win this time!

Jake comes out

Jake- It sucks that Finn can't compete this season

Marceline- At least he won!

Jake- Yeah

The "Regular Show" bus arrives

Mordecai and Rigby step out

Rigby- WOOOOAAAHHHHH!

Mordecai- How are you excited to compete again?

Rigby- Because, it's fun

Mordecai- Then you're a loser

Mordecai notices Katz

Mordecai- Ah & #$

Muscle Man steps out

Muscle Man- WHOOOOOOO! [Whips around shirt]

Stanley- Someone is excited to return

Jake- Hey! You're the guy that tried to hurt Finn last season!

Muscle Man- Yep

Jake- If we're on the same team, I'll eliminate you first!

Margaret and Eileen step out

Mordecai- Margaret!

Margaret- Mordecai!

The two start kissing and making out

Rigby and Eileen hug

Eileen- It's great to be back with you guys

Stanley- So, Rigby300 put a poll on his profile, it asked "Which Female Regular Show characters should compete in this season" It's time to reveal who is playing!

Another bus arrives and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CJ walks out

Mordecai- CJ?

CJ- Its awesome to be competing here, oh, hey Mordecai

Mordecai glares at CJ

Ice King- How is a cloud going to compete?

Cajun Fox- She's got hear head in the clouds, literally

Stanley- And now, one of Rigby300's male OC'S will be competing

Sheldon pops out of the bus

Sheldon- Stanley, it is so wonderful to participate in this marvelous game featuring multiple animal and human beings competing in challenges for 10 grand

Stanley- What?

Sheldon hands Stanley a Dictionary

Stanley- CJ, choose 7 players to be on your team!

CJ- Okay, my team will be called "The Glamor Girls" all girls, come over here

All girls go to CJ, CJ finally notices Margaret

CJ- You…

Stanley- You need one more

CJ- Gunther

Gunther sadly walks over to CJ

All guys laugh

Stanley- Sheldon, you get the other guys

Sheldon- My team will be called "The X-Men"

Stanley- Time for the new season!

**Rigby300- Well, this is a new start, CJ and Sheldon join the fun in this season! Here are the teams again**

**Glamor Girls- CJ, Margaret, Eileen, Marceline, Bubblegum, Kitty, Shirley, Gunther**

**X-Men- Sheldon, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Jake, Ice King, Cajun, Katz**

**Like the cast?**

**V**

Stanley- The First challenge will be based off "Dexter's Laboratory"

Bubblegum- That show is old

Stanley- In this challenge, you teams have to create an invention, but first, you guys will be inside this plane!

He points to a plane

Stanley- There are three rooms, one for me and Chef Hurlz, another for the X-Men, and one for the Glamor Girls.

CJ- What will happen in elimination?

Stanley- You vote for who you want gone, the player who gets the most votes loses, and will be thrown off the plane

All 16 gulp

V

Stanley- This is Dexter's Lab!

Dexter appears

Dexter- Hey guys! Nice that you people would be happy to do a challenge in my lab, just don't wreck it!

DeeDee- Dexter! Who are your friends?

Dexter- DEEDEE! GET OUT!

Stanley- Before we begin, the Confess Cam is back

**Confess Cam on**

**Sheldon- Wow, I'm so excited to participate in this game**

**CJ- Everything is going well, I'm just mad that Margaret is competing; she'll steal my Morde-Cool away from me! **

**Margaret- I hate CJ, she will leave the game first**

**Mordecai- I love Margaret a lot and I won't let CJ win**

**Rigby- So far this season is okay**

**Kitty- Katz and Cajun better leave first because I hate them [Hearts for eyes]**

**Confess Cam off**

V

Katz- Come on Penguin, show us your brainy skills

Sheldon- Don't take advantage of my skills

Mordecai- You can invent, right?

Sheldon- I made a lot of things, except I haven't made an invention

Jake- Can you try?

Sheldon- I'm not doing this by myself

All the X-Men grab some tools

Sheldon- We'll make a gun that will turn people into babies!

Katz- Considering you are one

Ice King- Gunther, why are you taller? And speaking English? And have glasses?

Sheldon- I'm not Gunther!

V

Marceline- Bonnie can make something!

Bubblegum- Dexter has a lot of fancy things in his lab

Kitty- Can we make something?

Eileen- How about a ray gun?

Kitty- To shoot and kill Cajun?

Margaret- No

CJ- Can we just work together? Margaret, stop wasting our time! You- BIRD STEALER!

Margaret- Bird stealer? You're the retard that tried to take Mordecai away from me!

Shirley- I sense some bad things in this team

Eileen- Let's just let them fight

Margaret and CJ argue while the rest of the team begin inventing

V

Sheldon- It doesn't go there!

Rigby- So what!?

Sheldon- It can ruin the entire invention!

Rigby- I'm not stupid

Jake- You sure? You're hammering in a nail with a screw driver

Rigby- I never used tools!

**Confess Cam on**

**Rigby- Everybody is acting like a jerk towards me!**

**Sheldon- That raccoon was nicer and smarter in Middle School, what happened to him?**

**Mordecai- Sheldon, the answer is: The Park**

**Confess Cam off**

Rigby- Shut up Sheldon!

Sheldon- You ill-mannered raccoon!

Rigby- Shut your mouth

Muscle Man- Chill, bro

V

Gunther- wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk? [Why can't they stop fighting?]

Margaret is pulling CJ's hair

CJ- OWW!

Shirley- Gunther, don't!

Gunther hammers in a nail and the invention explodes

Shirley- Grrrr!

V

Stanley- Okay everyone! Time to show off your inventions!

The X-Men arrive

Stanley- What did you make?

Sheldon- A baby ray! Check it out!

Sheldon shoots Mordecai with the ray

Mordecai turns into a baby wearing a diaper

Baby Mordecai- WAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Margaret picks up Baby Mordecai

Margaret- There there

Katz takes Baby Mordecai away

Katz- Boo!

Katz makes a scary face

Baby Mordecai pukes all over Katz's face

Baby Mordecai- [giggles]

Katz- I wish you hadn't done that

Sheldon shoots Mordecai again and he turns back into a 23-year old

Mordecai- Why am I wearing a diaper?

Stanley- Awesome job! Glamor Girls?

Bubblegum- We lose

Eileen- We don't have anything

Shirley- Gunther blew it up

Stanley- X-MEN WIN!

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- That was so embarrassing, Margaret saw me almost naked, at least I was in a diaper, well, second time, I lost a bet one time and it ended with me wearing a diaper [Do or Diaper]**

**Rigby- That sucked! That Sheldon has to go!**

**Muscle Man- Yes! We won!**

**Sheldon- That was fun, minus Rigby**

**Ice King- Woohoo!**

**Jake- Yes! Sweet!**

**Katz- That was not cool!**

**Cajun- That Kitty better not leave, I didn't get to grope her yet!**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- Glamor Girls, welcome to the elimination.

Margaret- What will we do?

Stanley- You gals and Gunther write down who you want to leave, the person who gets the most votes will be pushed off this plane and leave!

All 8 stand up and write down their votes

Stanley- Okay, one for CJ

CJ- Margaret

Stanley- One for Gunther, another for Gunther

Stanley- Another for CJ, two for Margaret

Margaret, CJ, and Gunther get nervous

**Confess Cam on**

**Margaret- I better not leave!**

**CJ- Margaret will go home, and Mordecai and I can be lovers!**

**Gunther- Wenk! Wenk wenk WENK wenk! [No! I will NOT leave!]**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- The last two votes goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gunther!

Margaret and CJ- What?

Gunther- Wenk! [No!]

Stanley pushes Gunther off the plane

Gunther- WENK WENNNNNKKKKKKKKKKK! [ #$% YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!]

Stanley- Now, it is a battle of the sexes, now there are only girls since you eliminated your only male

Marceline- He costed us the game

Bubblegum- So did Margaret and CJ! They never helped!

Eileen- Margaret helped a little bit!

Kitty- Shut it Eileen

Eileen- You shut it!

Shirley- STOP FIGHTING!

Everyone shuts up

Shirley- If we want to win, we have to get along!

Everyone nods in agreement and walks off

V

**(4) Gunther- Marceline, Bubblegum, Kitty, Eileen**

**(2) CJ- Margaret, Shirley**

**(2) Margaret- CJ, Gunther**

**Rigby300- How are you guys liking the new season? I decided to do the third season now and PMS 2 later, so it is on hiatus, this season will be fun! **


	2. Townsville in Trouble!

Townsville in Trouble!

**Stanley- Last time on our new season, we met our 16 contestants including new comers Sheldon and CJ! We did a challenge based off Dexter's Lab and the X-Men won! The Glamor Girls kicked off their only male member….Gunther. Who will leave today?**

**V**

**X-Men Room**

Sheldon- That's not how to make a bed!

Rigby- You think you're so smart! Look at me! I don't have glasses!

Sheldon- You don't become a nerd due to glasses! Just because I have glasses doesn't mean I'm a nerd!

Ice King- Shoot me!

**Confess Cam on**

**Ice King- Everybody is arguing! Mordecai vs. Cajun and Katz! Rigby vs. Sheldon! Muscle Man vs. Jake! I'm the only person on this team not on a conflict!**

**Confess Cam off**

**Glamor Girl's Room**

Margaret- Mordecai is for me!

CJ- No! He's for me!

The two continue to bicker

Shirley- QUIET!

Everyone shuts up

Shirley- The team and I have been talking, you two need to stop arguing!

Margaret- Ah! But she started it!

CJ- No, you started it!

Shirley- Ahh! My back!

Eileen- Look, you two need to stop arguing or you guys will go home, sorry Margaret, but you voted me out in the first season!

Margaret- Look, I'm sorry!

Bubblegum- We ALL will stop arguing, we need to work together better as a team!

Stanley- We have landed at our next destination!

V

Mordecai- Where are we?

Rigby- Looks lame

Sheldon- Like your IQ?

Muscle Man- Just stop guys!

Cajun- Yeah!

Mordecai- Shut it fox!

Stanley- Stop! We're in Townsville; we're doing a challenge based off the Power Puff Girls!

Katz- What will we be doing?

Stanley- You guys will be dressing up and capturing a villain!

Sheldon- Awesome!

Eileen- We're not dressing as skimpy half naked girls are we?

Ice King- I'm not wearing tights!

Rigby- That's a scary image to imagine

V

Sheldon- Who are we capturing?

Stanley- Him

Muscle Man- Who?

Stanley- HIM!

Rigby- Who's Him?

Stanley- A devil that gives millions of children the creeps

Rigby- Wow! Him

Stanley- The Glamor Girls get Mojo Jojo

V

Margaret and CJ glare at each over

Eileen- Please don't argue

Kitty- It's really annoying

Marceline- Like your face?

Kitty- (-_-)

Marceline- (XD) Whoa! Owned!

Shirley- Stop it! I am now, the new team leader

CJ- Hold da Frick up, when did that happen?

Margaret- Haha

CJ slaps her

Eileen- STOP!

The two begin to behave

V

Sheldon- I can't find Him

Rigby- Who?

Sheldon- Him!

Rigby- WHO!?

Sheldon- Never mind

Ice King- I can freeze him with my Ice Powers!

Jake- I can grow and grab him!

Rigby- Who?

V

Mojo Jojo- Yes! I finally stole all the money from the bank

Him- (normal voice) Ohh…got it all, can't wait for those adults to capture us!

Mojo Jojo- Can you not talk like that, it's creepy

Him- Sorry

Mojo Jojo- Ok

Him- (very scary demonic voice) how's this?

Mojo Jojo- (sweating) First one is WAY better

V

Bubblegum- There he is!

Mojo Jojo- No!

Marceline- Let's get him!

Margaret- I can get him first!

CJ- Says who?

Margaret and CJ race to Mojo Jojo

V

Katz- There he is!

Mordecai- It's him!

Cajun- Stop pointing out the obvious

Mordecai- I sound like BMO

Muscle Man- There's Him!

Rigby- Who?

Mordecai punches Rigby

Rigby- Oww…..

V

Stanley- The Glamor Girls win!

Glamor Girls- Yes!

X-Men- What!?

Stanley- I'll meet the X-Men at the Elimination Room of the plane!

V

**Elimination Room**

Stanley- You guys will vote for who you want to leave in the game!

Mordecai- I can't believe we lost!

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- This team sucks! Ice King is basically our new leader since he doesn't have any conflicts! Frick! Katz is leaving!**

**Rigby- I hate Sheldon! He is going home, NOW!**

**Sheldon- That stupid raccoon is ill mannered**

**Katz- I'm not having any fun here**

**Cajun Fox- Katz is wrong, we'll make it far and I will get Kitty!**

**Ice King- Meh, I'll vote that one guy**

**Muscle Man- I hate Jake! **

**Jake- He tried to hurt my buddy! He's so going!**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- Okay, first vote goes to Mordecai!

Mordecai- I don't even need to know who voted me

Stanley- Another for Mordecai!

Mordecai- Dang it Cajun!

Stanley- One for Sheldon, One for Rigby

Sheldon and Rigby glare at each over

Sheldon- Bye-Bye

Stanley- One for Muscle Man, Another for Rigby, One for Katz

Katz- Darn!

Stanley- The last vote goes to Muscle Man! Wow, a three way tie!

Mordecai, Rigby, and Muscle Man- *gulp*

**V**

Stanley- See this table?

Rigby- What is with the three buttons?

Stanley- You guys will press these buttons, there are three different colors, blue, green, and red. If your light bulb flashes red, you are out of the game

Muscle Man- This is stupid

The three press their buttons

Mordecai's is..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Green

Rigby's is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Muscle Man crosses his fingers]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Rigby prays]

.

.

.

.

.

Blue!

Muscle Man- What!?

Stanley pushes Muscle Man off the plane

Muscle Man- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Katz- No!

Cajun Fox- It should have been the raccoon

Rigby bites Cajun's leg

Cajun picks up Rigby and is about to throw him off the plane without a parachute

Rigby- NOOO!

Stanley grabs Rigby

Cajun Fox- No!

Stanley- You guys need to work together better!

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- So, they tried to vote me off, huh? I'll kill them!**

**Rigby- I hate Cajun! He needs to be thrown off the plane!**

**Katz- This rivalry is just starting, this might be fun**

**Cajun- This is Rigby *points to a wooden pencil, he snaps it in half* [Evil cackle]**

**Confess Cam off**

**V**

**(2) Mordecai- Katz, Cajun**

**(2) Rigby- Sheldon, Muscle Man**

**(2) Muscle Man- Ice King, Jake**

**(1) Katz- Mordecai**

**(1) Sheldon- Rigby**

**15th Muscle Man**

**16th Gunther**


	3. 20 Dates

20 Dates

Idea by Kenny Plain

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Tour, the teams ventured to Townsville and had to capture a villain, the X-Men continued to argue and lost, the X-Men decided to take out….Muscle Man! Who will fall off this plane next time? Find out today on Cartoon Tour!**

**V**

Ice King- I don't feel so good…..

Bubblegum- What's wrong?

Ice King- Stomach ache, I get air sick easily

Rigby- Dude, you FLY all the time

Ice King- I get air sickness in planes all the time

Sheldon- Fun fact about planes-

Everybody- NO

**Confess Cam on**

**CJ- Sheldon is so boring**

**Margaret- I need to take out CJ before she gets Mordecai- I-I mean, ELIMINATE THE ENTIRE TEAM**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley (Over intercom)- We have reached our destination!

V

Mordecai- Where are we?

Katz- We must be in a Boomerang cartoon

Cajun Fox- We're in Johnny Bravo!

Rigby- I never really liked this show

Stanley- For your challenge, I have 20 men, and 20 women waiting to get a date with a member from both teams, you have to give a makeover to one of your team mates, whoever gets through more dates win

Shirley- So we have to date 20 women?

Ice King- That's not a problem for me

V

X-MEN

Jake- Who should we fix up?

Rigby- Me!

Cajun Fox- I'll make Rigby look good enough for 20 women!

Cajun grabs clown makeup

Cajun- Hehehe…

Mordecai grabs the make up

Mordecai- No, we should give him a tux, a shower, since he never showers, deodorant, body spray, and conditioner!

V

Kitty- We should give a makeover to our ugliest player

Marceline- Shirley!

Shirley- (growl)

Margaret- We can make Shirley amazing, we can't lose again

Eileen- Margaret, don't lie, you want to sabotage us and take out CJ, don't you?

Margaret shushed her

V

Mordecai- Rigby looks amazing!

Rigby is in a tux, smells great (for once), and has his hair done

Rigby- I look and smell awful

Katz- Well at least you smell great

Cajun Fox- You smell like you died, 24/7

Rigby- STOP TALKING

Sheldon- Fun fact about raccoons-

Katz- FUN FACT ABOUT PENGUINS! THEY NEVER SHUT THE FRICK UP

**Confess Cam on**

**Sheldon- I know who I'm voting if we lose**

**Confess Cam off**

Sheldon- You know Katz, NOBODY likes you, you know that? And by the way, you smell like spiders!

Katz smacks Sheldon

Rigby- Ooh!

Mordecai, Jake, and Ice King hurry Rigby to the dining hall

V

Katz- Time to get rid of that smelly raccoon

Katz walks into the kitchen of the restaurant, dressed as a chef, and puts an egg in the soup Rigby ordered

**Confess Cam on**

**Katz- I haven't had any fun yet, so, it might be fun to do this!**

**Confess Cam off**

**V**

Shirley- So, tell me a little about yourself

Man #1- I am an accountant, you?

Shirley- I'm a medium

Man #1- You mean, a short

Shirley- I am not amused

V

Rigby- So, I told him, "Dude, take a shower, you smell like a dead person!"

Woman #1- (grossed out) Uh-huh

X-Men- (face palm)

The food arrives

Rigby takes a bite of the soup,

Rigby- Hmm, this is good! What's in it?

Chef- Oh, just the finest of spices, meat, vegetables, and a wonderful type of noodles.

Rigby- Great!

Rigby takes another bite

Rigby- Huh?

Rigby pulls out a piece of over easy egg from his soup

Rigby- (gasp)

Rigby vomits all over his date

Woman #1- Eww!

Rigby- NO!

Stanley- The Glamor Girls win again!

Margaret- Yes!

Eileen- Rigby!

Eileen runs to Rigby

Kitty- Whoo hoo!

Marceline- Awesome

Bubblegum- Sweet!

Eileen- Rigby, are you ok?

Rigby- The chef is trying to kill me….

Rigby vomits again

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- The chef is evil, why would he put eggs in vegetable chicken noodle soup? **

**Katz- I love being evil**

**Eileen- (crying) I hope he's okay**

**Confess Cam off**

A hospital truck takes Rigby away

Stanley- Sorry X-Men, but Rigby has to go, he's in a coma, he'll be okay in a couple weeks, but he's useless to you now

Sheldon- Darn, we lost again

**Confess Cam on**

**Kitty- It's awesome we don't have to go to elimination again**

**Mordecai- I will find out who did this to Rigby**

**Katz- Next, I have to take out the bird**

**Confess Cam off**

**14****th**** Rigby**

**15****th**** Muscle Man**

**16****th**** Gunter**

**Mr. R- Sorry for the REALLY long wait, I was taking a break off Fan Fiction to worry about my finals, and I didn't really want to write any chapters lately and I wanted to think about some ideas, Ignore the "ON HIATUS" thing**


	4. Revenge of the Brother Lady

Revenge of the Brother Lady

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Tour, the contestants flew to Johnny Bravo's town, and had to do 20 dates, Katz returns to his evil self and places an egg in Rigby's soup, putting him in a coma, he had to leave, who's going to leave this time on Cartoon Tour?**

**V**

Eileen is sobbing while holding a picture of Rigby

Marceline walks out

Marceline- Rigby is going to be okay, Stanley said so

Eileen- Someone tried to kill him!

Marceline- He wants you to win, he loves you, now come on, the team is waiting

Marceline and Eileen get up and walk to the girl's room

Stanley- (over intercom) Come on everybody! We landed in Foster's home for imaginary friends!

Mordecai- The old CN rocked, well, Adventure Time and Regular Show rocks as well

Jake- Yeah dude

Stanley- COME ON PEOPLE

Everybody runs, Eileen is still sobbing

**Confess Cam on**

**Eileen- It's not fair Rigby got eliminated this early! (Mascara runs down her face) It's not fair**

**Katz- It was an amazing job to do this to Rigby, I need to get rid of that Dog and Blue Jay, then I could make an alliance with that Nerdy Peinguin**

**Confess Cam off**

The players arrive at Fosters

Cheese- PEOPLE!

Cheese runs to Katz

Cheese- Kitty!

Kitty- What?

Cheese- KITTY

Cheese hugs Katz

Katz- Grrrr

Frankie- CHEESE!

Frankie takes Cheese away

Frankie- Sorry about Cheese, he keeps getting over here for no reason what's so ever, I'm glad you guys are here for your next challenge

Ice King- What's the challenge?

Frankie- The challenge is simple; you guys need to disguise one of the members of your team as an imaginary friend, the better looking wins!

**Confess Cam on**

**Kitty- My time has come**

**Jake- Makeovers? It was a hard time turning Rigby into a gentleman!**

**Confess Cam off**

**V**

Mordecai- Who should do it

Jake- Katz!

Cajun Fox- Yeah Katz! Do it

Sheldon- It will be extremely incredulous to make Katz an imaginary friend

Mordecai (evil face) - I'll do the make up

Jake- NO! I don't trust you enough to do that

Katz- Thank you

Ice King- Let's make him look goofy!

**Confess Cam on**

**Katz- They can't be serious**

**Confess Cam off**

Mordecai- Let's give him a red nose

Jake- How about some clown shoes?

Katz- Make me a clown, I'll kill you in your sleep

Mordecai and Jake step off

Cajun Fox- Let's make him extremely scary

Sheldon- No, I get scared easy

Katz- Boo

Sheldon- Nice try

**Confess Cam on**

**Sheldon- I REALLY hate Clowns, I've been frightened of them ever since I went to a circus when I was 5, I got my face painted red, I thought the clown was killing me, even though it was red paint, I was traumatized by that- and (Katz: NOBODY CARES! GET BACK HERE TO DO THE CHALLENGE!)**

**Confess Cam off**

**V**

Margaret- I volunteer!

Kitty- What?

Shirley- Margaret should do it

CJ- I'll do the makeup

Shirley- You won't make her ugly, you promise?

CJ- I promise

**Confess Cam on**

**Margaret- Shirley's a twit**

**Confess Cam off**

CJ pulls out a makeup kit

Bubblegum- We got this in the bag!

Marceline- The X-Men are screwed!

Kitty- Who do you think they will eliminate next?

Bubblegum- Probably Sheldon, or Ice King, or maybe Katz

Kitty- What?

Bubblegum- Nothing

**Confess Cam on**

**Bubblegum- Kitty has a crush on Katz, it's OBVIOUS**

**Kitty- (hugs a pillow with a picture of Katz taped to it) Huh? (Notices the camera) AAH! (Smacks the camera) **

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- Time to show Frankie and I the Imaginary players!

CJ- Done

CJ shows Margaret to the other Glamor Girls

Glamor Girls (Except Margaret and CJ)- AAH!

Margaret- What is it?

Margaret looks in the mirror

Margaret- Eek! I look like RINGO STARR

CJ cackles

V

Katz walks out, he looks like a monster

Stanley- Sweet!

Frankie- That's great makeup

Hurlz- I've seen better

Stanley- (shows a card that says "9")

Frankie- (shows a card that says "9")

Hurlz- (Shows a card that says "1")

Stanley- 19 points for the X-Men!

Margaret walks out

Stanley- OH

Frankie- MY

Hurlz- GOSH

Margaret blushes

**Confess Cam on**

**Margaret- CJ is number 1 on the top 10 people I want to beat to death!**

**Confess Cam off**

All three judges pull up a card that says "1"

Stanley- Three points for the Glamor Girls!

Margaret- No…..

X-MEN- YES!

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- Safe! For now**

**Katz- I had to do the most humiliating thing in my life so far, at least it's over**

**Cajun Fox- Katz, I got pictures**

**Confess Cam off**

**V**

ELIMINATION

Stanley- Instead of reading out the votes, I am going to give out peanut bags to the contestants who make it

Everyone glares at CJ, Margaret looks normal again

Stanley- Kitty! (Throws a peanut bag)

Kitty- Yes!

Stanley- Marceline! Bubblegum!

Marceline- Awesome

Bubblegum- Cool!

Stanley- Shirley! Eileen

Shirley- Yes

Eileen- Aww…

Stanley- I have one peanut bag left, Margaret and CJ

CJ- (sweats nervously)

Margaret- (whistles nervously)

Stanley- The final bag goes to….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Margaret!

CJ- WHAT

Eileen- WAIT!

Everybody stops and stares at Eileen

Eileen- I quit, I can't stay here, I don't want to play anymore, I want to see Rigby

Stanley- Are you sure?

Margaret- Eileen! Stay here! CJ is going to leave!

CJ- Shut up

Eileen- Sorry Margaret, I don't want to play without Rigby

Eileen jumps off the plane with a parachute

Eileen- I'M COMING RIGBY!

Stanley- Well, that raps that up, get to sleep, the next challenge begins tomorrow

**13****th**** Eileen (Quit)**

**14****th**** Rigby (hospitality) **

**15****th**** Muscle Man**

**16****th**** Gunther **


	5. The Cursed Slab of King Ramses

**The Cursed Slab of King Ramses**

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Tour, the players had to dress one of their members as imaginary friend, in a challenge based of Fosters. Eileen tries to face the facts that Rigby is eliminated while CJ sabotages the challenge by making Margaret look hideous, making the Glamor Girls lose the challenge. CJ was going to be eliminated, but in a shocking twist, Eileen chooses to quit, will the Glamor Girls lose again? Will the X-Men go to elimination? Find out this time on Cartoon Tour**

**V**

All players are asleep on their beds, a couple of interns come in and take the players out of their beds without waking them up, they each place the characters near the door, all players fall out

Sheldon- Zzzzzzzz….

Sheldon wakes up and realizes he is falling

Sheldon –GUYS! GUYS! WAKE UP!

Everybody wakes up

Everybody begins to scream

They all land on the ground

Margaret- Oww….

**Confess Cam on**

**Marceline- I am sick of Stanley! He's always doing things like this, trying to kill us**

**Sheldon- I'm starting to question why the fans like him so much**

**Katz- Why couldn't the bird land on a rock?**

**Ice King- Stanley is insane**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- Welcome to the middle of Nowhere

CJ- You got us lost?

Katz- Well, I thought I'd never see my home again

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- We're in Courage the Cowardly Dog, at 11 pm, what the heck Stanley**

**Confess Cam off**

Bubblegum- What will we be doing here?

Stanley- Let our special guest tell us the challenge

Courage walks out of the plane

Shirley- Courage?

Courage- Shirley!

The two run to each over and hug

Courage- It's so great to see you guys, what? Katz is still here?

Katz- Nice to see you too

Cajun Fox- Dog, you're lucky you beat him

**Confess Cam on**

**Katz- I am THIS close, to tearing apart that dog**

**Confess Cam off**

Kitty- What's the challenge?

Courage- Both teams will be getting a slab, owned by the HORRIFYING King Ramses, you both have three mini challenges, survive all curses from King Ramses! Winning team gets; a MOVIE NIGHT TOMORROW!

**Confess Cam on**

**Jake- All of us have been bored out of our minds since the beginning of the season, so we have to win this**

**Confess Cam off**

Courage hands both teams slabs

Kitty- I have a bad feeling about this

CJ- Don't worry, how scary is this Ramses guy?

Shirley- Seriously? -_-

V

Ice King- We can do this; we get a movie night if we win

Katz holds on to the slab

Mordecai- You're not going to sabotage us, are you?

Katz- I promise, no funny business

Jake- What's that sound?

Egyptian music starts playing

Cajun Fox- Katz….

One of the drawings on the slab vanish

V

Kitty- Look at the slab!

Marceline looks at the slab

Marceline- The picture of the record player is gone

"KING RAMSES! THE MAN IN GAUZE! THE MAN IN GAUZE!"

CJ- It hurts my ears

Bubblegum- We can do this team!

**Confess Cam on**

**Marceline- This is our horror challenge of the season**

**Shirley- I am SO scared, I can do this**

**CJ- Shirley thinks she is boss, and that she's brave, she might be a threat, I'll have to get her out**

**Confess Cam off**

Margaret- This music is irritating!

Marceline- Find the record player!

The Glamor Girls run

V

Katz- Found it!

Katz turns off the Record Player and the music stops

Kitty- What?

Everybody is on the first floor of the Bagge house

Courage (over intercom)- Look at the slabs!

The wave picture disappears

Mordecai- Oh no

Courage (Over intercom)- The house is going to flood, get to the roof!

The house begins to flood

Everyone except Katz screams

Mordecai- Run! Run!

Margaret trips

Everybody leaves her except Mordecai

Jake- Dude! Come on!

Mordecai- Wait a second

Mordecai helps Margaret up

Margaret- Thanks Mordecai

Mordecai- Your welcome, now go!

Everybody runs until the water rises to the ceiling, everybody is underwater

Jake grabs his teammates and swims to a window, opens it and climbs till they are on the roof

Katz- Thanks

Jake- Your welcome

The Glamor Girls climb up onto the roof

**Confess Cam on**

**Bubblegum- (she tries to dry her hair) I hate you Stanley**

**Confess Cam off**

Courage (over intercom) - The X-Men win that as well

Margaret- Oh come on!

Courage- Prepare for the scariest, final part!

A loud buzz goes off

Ice King- What's going on?

Sheldon- LOCUSTS!

A swarm of Locusts begin to eat the house

Everyone is screaming

Courage- Get off the House before they tear it apart!

Jake jumps off

Jake- Come on guys! Jump!

Sheldon- What do I got to lose? Geronimo!

Sheldon jumps

Mordecai and Ice King jump

Margaret- We have to win this!

Katz and Cajun jump as the Glamor Girls fall in the water

Courage- The X-MEN WIN!

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- Never, again**

**Katz- Seen it**

**Cajun Fox- Same as Katz**

**Sheldon- I hate Stanley**

**Ice King- That wasn't so bad, besides the fact I soiled my tunic**

**Jake- I won this for my team! I am pretty useful!**

**Margaret- CJ is FINALLY going home!**

**CJ- I have to get Kitty to forge someone's handwriting**

**Kitty- I'm WONDERFUL at forging**

**Shirley- Time to go home, CJ**

**Confess Cam off**

**V**

Stanley- Welcome to elimination, Glamor Girls, if I call your name, come get a peanut bag as a little snack for making it tonight, there are only 5 bags, the first one goes to Marceline

Marceline happily walks up and takes a bag

Stanley- Bubblegum

Princess Bubblegum walks up and takes a bag

Stanley- Margaret

Margaret takes a bag

Stanley- CJ

CJ takes a bag

Stanley- Kitty and Shirley, there is one bag left, and it goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

(Shirley shakes nervously)

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Kitty stares at Shirley, then Stanley)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(More close ups)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kitty!

Kitty takes a bag

Shirley frowns and jumps out of the plane, but before she does so, she stops

Shirley- Real nice for taking out one of your best members

Margaret, Marceline and Bubblegum look confused

Shirley jumps out

Stanley- Get some sleep guys, the next challenge is tomorrow!

The Glamor Girls walk to their rooms

**Confess Cam on**

**Marceline- CJ told Kitty to do something, because Shirley out of nowhere gets eliminated, it seems suspicious, I am taking out CJ, this isn't over, cloud!**

**Confess Cam off**

**12****th**** Shirley**

**13****th**** Eileen**

**14****th**** Rigby**

**15****th**** Muscle Man**

**16****th**** Gunther**


	6. Cul-de-sac Smash

**Cul-de-sac Smash**

**Hurlz- Last time on Cartoon Tour, both teams received ancient slabs that were cursed by King Ramses! The teams needed to survive all three curses, Jake led his team to victory while Shirley was eliminated because of a little alliance CJ and Kitty formed, and will CJ leave next? Find out now on….Cartoon Tour!**

**V**

The X-Men are enjoying their free movie night

Mordecai- Thanks for winning this for us, Jake!

Jake- Your welcome

Katz- I'm actually enjoying this

Mordecai- This is a slasher film, no wonder

**Confess Cam on**

**Katz- I haven't done anything evil in a while since Rigby's Egg disaster, I had to sit through that episode with the eggs to find out his allergies, maybe today I'll take out Jake, he's too likable, and athletic**

**Confess Cam off**

Cajun Fox- Where do you think we'll go next?

Katz- Hopefully not something stupid

Kitty- Are you guys enjoying your movie?

Katz- Hey Sierra

Kitty- Did you just call me Sierra? Cody!

Ice King- I'll be Lindsay!

Everybody stared at Ice King

Margaret- Kitty! Leave them alone!

Kitty- I just wanted to say "Hi" to Katz

Katz- Stalker

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- Kitty is obviously in love with Katz**

**Jake- Those two need to hook up**

**Katz- I do NOT love that hideous twit, she is insane, I have a feeling she might kill me**

**Confess Cam off**

Hurlz (over intercom) - Challenge time!

All contestants walk to the door to the plane

They all realize the stairs aren't there and fall out onto the ground

They each land on each over

Bubblegum- Ow

Mordecai- Get off my leg, Katz, your fat body is crushing me!

Margaret- That's me Mordecai!

Hurlz- Welcome to Ed, Edd, N Eddy!

Cajun Fox- What's the challenge?

Hurlz- Based off a game on Cartoon Network, we'll be building carts and going into a derby, the team that wins doesn't go to elimination

Marceline- Where's Stanley?

Hurlz- He's sick

CJ- (glares at Hurlz) This sucks

V

Jake- I'm good at building carts!

Jake grabs some stuff to build carts

Jake- I got the wood, and-

Mordecai laughs

Jake- Immaturity

Jake begins to build a cart

Mordecai- Let's beat the Glamor Girls again!

Sheldon- Men will win!

Ice King- Who will leave on their team?

Mordecai- Hopefully CJ

Katz builds his cart

V

CJ- I hope they take out Cajun Fox, then Katz

Bubblegum- Mordecai, Sheldon, Jake, and Ice King are alright

Margaret- Can you guys please help us?

Bubblegum- Oops! Sorry!

Bubblegum runs to Margaret while CJ continues to sit down

V

Mordecai- Okay, Cajun, Ice King, Sheldon and I need to grab some spare parts, you guys need to stay here!

Katz- Got it

Jake- Okay

Everybody leaves

Jake- Katz, I need to use the bathroom real quick, could you watch the carts?

Katz- Like a hawk

Jake smiles and runs out

Katz- Let's do this

Katz walks over and knocks over the carts, pieces of the carts fall off

**Confess Cam on**

**Katz- I needed to take out that dog, he uploaded a video of me drunk last year! So, I had to do something, I'll sabotage the challenge and frame Jake!**

**Confess Cam off**

V

Margaret- Yes! We finally built the carts!

Marceline- I bet the boys don't even have a wheel on their carts

Kitty laughs

**Confess Cam on**

**Kitty- Katz and I will make it to the finale, and I'll prove to him how evil I can be!**

**Margaret- Kitty is up to something…..**

**CJ- I have to take out Margaret before she finds out about the alliance**

**Ice King- Is the time to use the Confess Cam or what?**

**Confess Cam off**

Mordecai- JAKE! What did you do to the carts!?

Jake- It wasn't me! I swear!

Mordecai- Katz?

Katz- I was in the kitchen, grabbing some snacks, (happily) Apples!

Katz throws Apples at Mordecai with a straight face

Mordecai- (glares at Jake) we better win this

**Confess Cam on**

**Katz- Idiots**

**Confess Cam off**

Hurlz- Challenge Time!

All contestants grab their carts and run to the field

Hurlz- Time for a derby!

Jake- Our carts aren't that stable…..

Cajun Fox- All your fault

**Confess Cam on**

**Jake- I didn't do it!**

**Katz- I'm one step closer to getting to the merge**

**Confess Cam off**

All contestants climbed in their carts

Hurlz- Go!

The X-Men try to drive their carts

Sheldon- I don't think this will work

Jake's cart falls apart

Katz chuckles

Hurlz- Jake! You are out of the challenge!

CJ knocks into Sheldon

Sheldon- Hey!

CJ- What?

Sheldon- You could've run over my tibia!

CJ- I really don't care

CJ rams into Sheldon and his cart falls apart

Sheldon- Hooligan

Mordecai rams into Bubblegum multiple times

Bubblegum- You'll never break me!

Mordecai- Yeah, but I can break your cart

Mordecai rams into Bubblegum, knocking her out

Ice King- Good job Trent!

Mordecai- Why are we being named after Total Drama characters, Ice King?

Ice King- I said I'm Lindsay

Ice King gets knocked out

Cajun and Mordecai's carts get wrecked

Katz- YES! I mean, oh no!

Marceline rams into Katz

Katz drives away and destroys everybody except Kitty

Kitty- Hey Katz!

Kitty rams into Katz!

Hurlz- Who will it be?

Kitty and Katz drive away, drive forward, while speeding up, and ram into each over

And…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katz's cart falls apart

Hurlz- Glamor Girls win!

Kitty- Yay!

**Confess Cam on**

**CJ- How are Kitty wins this!? I might have to knock her out of this alliance**

**Kitty- Sorry Katz**

**Margaret- That's how we roll!**

**Confess Cam off**

**V**

Elimination Room

Hurlz- I will be handing out peanut bags to the people who made it, and-

Sheldon- (really fast) The person who doesn't get a peanut bag must pack up and jump out of this plane without a parachute, at a high rate, because we're all trapped with sadistic, insane, stoners! Can you hurry this up!?

Hurlz- You know, you're getting less boring

Sheldon- WOW, THANKS FOR SHARING :D

Hurlz- Mordecai and Sheldon, enjoy your snack

Hurlz tosses two bags to Mordecai and Sheldon

Hurlz- Cajun Fox and Lindsay

Hurlz tosses Cajun and Ice King a bag

Hurlz- We only have one bag left, and two players

Katz and Jake sit their quietly

Hurlz- The last one goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheldon- Can you hurry this up!?

Hurlz- Shut up Maggot! The last one goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katz

Katz happily turns to Jake

Katz- You heard him, jump off, Jake

Mordecai- Bye dude

Ice King- Bye Heather

Jake- Stop with the Total Drama Name thing dude! It's really annoy-(Hurlz grabs Jake and throws him off the place) INNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

Hurlz- Stanley will be better tomorrow, NOW GO TO BED!

Mordecai, Cajun Fox, Ice King, Katz, and Sheldon- YES SIR!

Each march to bed

Hurlz- I had fun today, Stanley needs to be sick more often

**11****th**** Jake**

**12****th**** Shirley**

**13****th**** Eileen**

**14****th**** Rigby**

**15****th**** Muscle Man**

**16****th**** Gunther **


	7. Food Fight

Food Fight

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Tour, the players had to build carts, and go into a derby, Katz knocked over the carts, and ended up framing Jake, who soon went home, who will go home today on…Cartoon Tour!?**

**V**

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- 10 people left, surprised some of us are still here**

**Margaret- I plan on taking out CJ and Kitty sometime soon**

**Sheldon- Cajun Fox has been treating me like a jerk for some time**

**Cajun Fox- Poured whip cream on Sheldon's face this morning and threw half of his clothes out the window, and while he was showering, stole his towel and clothes and threw them into the girl's room**

**Katz- Cajun learned everything from me**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- Time for the next destination, and a little surprise

All contestants are sitting in First Class, enjoying breakfast while wearing parachutes

Ice King- What's with the Parachutes?

Marceline- We all know Stanley is sadistic, he'll do anything

Sheldon walks out, wearing swim trunks and a dirty T-Shirt

Cajun Fox- Nice clothes, *cough* loser *cough*

Sheldon- You threw out the rest of my clothes earlier; I only have one pair of pajamas and two pairs of clothes, which are in the wash, and three pairs of boxers

Cajun Fox- (throws a pair of red boxers out a window of the plane) Minus One

Sheldon- Ugh! I hate you!

Cajun Fox- I receive that a lot

**Confess Cam on**

**Sheldon- I'm not gonna become Harold! I want to be myself, Cajun Fox needs to go!**

**Ice King- Harold is right, let's take out that stupid fox!**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- I love my job!

Stanley presses a button, and the door out of the plane in first class explodes, each contestants fly out of the plane

Sheldon- Ahh!

CJ- MORDECAI!

Mordecai grabs Margaret

Margaret- IN YOUR DREAMS, FREE-LOADER!

All contestants grab the cords to their parachutes and fall down slowly

Sheldon- I'm starting to hate this place

Mordecai- Been there

Kitty- Where are we?

Bubblegum- We must be in a cartoon created by a stoner

Stanley- Welcome to Chowder!

All players groan

Bubblegum- Chowder is weird

Stanley- Today, we'll be having a two part challenge! For part one, you must choose one of these ways of transportation and race to Mung Daal's crappy kitchen! Now, ladies first!

Each of the glamor girls walk up

CJ grabs a car

Marceline takes a motorcycle

Bubblegum takes a bike

Margaret takes a flag that says "Run"

Kitty grabs roller skates

Stanley-Guys!

Mordecai picks up a skateboard

Sheldon picks up a scooter

Cajun walks over to a rickshaw

Katz chooses a tricycle

Katz- (-_-)

Ice King picks up the last item, a flag that says "walk"

Ice King- Oh come on

**Confess Cam on**

**Katz- Seriously? A little girl's tricycle? Stanley probably stole it **

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- And go!

CJ and Marceline zoom off while the others begin

Hurlz runs up to the rickshaw

Cajun Fox- Run! Run! Run! *whips him with a whip*

Ice King- This sucks

Bubblegum- I think I'm going to make it!

Katz tries to ride the Tricycle

Katz- I hate everyone

Cajun Fox- Come on Katz!

Kitty- Go, my love!

Katz- You're what?

Kitty- Um, go, my DOVE! The chocolate!

Each of the contestants begin to speed up

Except Ice King

V

Stanley appears at the Mung Daal's restaurant

Stanley- What!?

Everybody except Margaret and Ice King have already arrived

Stanley- How!?

Mordecai snickers

Mordecai- A gentle man never rides and tells

Stanley- That doesn't even make any sense!

Ice King finally arrives

Stanley- X-Men win part one!

X-Men- Yes!

Ice King- Whoo!

Ice King falls over

Margaret finally makes it

Margaret- Sorry guys!

CJ glares

Stanley- Get inside and wait for your next challenge

V

Each of the contestants sit at a table

Katz- What's the second part of the challenge?

Stanley- I'm having Mung and Chowder cook up the most disgusting foods they can come up with, if you give up or puke, you're out

Hurlz- Finally a puking challenge that doesn't involve me cleaning or cooking

Stanley- Round 1! Maggots with garbage juice! Straight from the trash!

Chowder places the dishes on the plate

Stanley- Before we begin, each team will lose one member, since Margaret and Ice King were the last members if their teams to arrive, they are out!

Margaret- What!?

Ice King- Fine with me

V

Each player stares at the dish

CJ- Kitty, play along

Kitty nods

CJ- I can't eat this! I quit, from the challenge!

Kitty- Me too! This is so gross!

Bubblegum and Marceline glare

Margaret growls

Stanley- Two members of the Glamor Girls are out! 6 players still remain!

Katz, Cajun, Sheldon, Mordecai, Bubblegum, and Marceline eat the dish with ease

Stanley- Next Round! Road Kill BBQ!

A roasted dead, ran over squirrel is on each plate

Mordecai gags

Katz- I'm done!

Katz walks away, face green

Each player eats the dish, Mordecai tries to hold it in

Mordecai- I can't do this!

Mordecai walks away after finishing the dish

Stanley- Next round, Roasted Raccoon!

Mordecai pukes all over Margaret, then on Katz while trying to get to the bathroom

Each player eats their dish

Stanley- Next round, Raw Meat Cubes! From animals!

Katz eats a square

Katz- Wait a second, tastes like, CAT

Katz runs out to vomit

Stanley- Next round, beetle juice!

Marceline- I like that movie!

Mung pulls out 50 little glasses of Beetle juice for each player

Each player drinks except Marceline

Marceline- I can't

Stanley- Next round, DEAD HORSE

A giant dead horse is placed in front of Cajun, Bubblegum, and Sheldon

**Confess Cam on**

**Cajun Fox- I have a very strong stomach, I have had worse before**

**Bubblegum- I can do this**

**Sheldon- Oh no, don't feel so good, but I can do this and prove to Cajun I'm not a loser!**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- Man man chi!

**Confess Cam on**

**Margaret- I'm happy I didn't have to compete**

**Ice King- LeShawna is right, so happy we didn't have to compete**

**Mordecai- Bubblegum Is screwed**

**Marceline- There's no way we're going to win, Bubblegum has been irritating lately, I want her out!**

**CJ- Bubblegum is to likeable, and famous, Kitty and I will vote her!**

**Mordecai- Roasted Raccoon!? Stanley is insane**

**Confess Cam off**

All three players pick up their forks

Sheldon- What do I got to lose?

Sheldon takes a bite

Bubblegum takes a bite

Cajun takes three bites

Cajun Fox- Ha!

Sheldon and Bubblegum's stomach rumble

Bubblegum- UH!

Bubblegum finds flies eating the corpse

She and Sheldon puke all over the floor

Cajun Fox- YES! I WON! SUCK IT CJ!

CJ- No!

CJ turns around

CJ- (silently) Yes!

V

Stanley- You girls are in here for a reason, you all lost, you puked, you raced slowly, and you puked. Whose going home and being thrown out of the plane?

**Confess Cam on**

**Margaret- CJ! Stanley, please don't give her a parachute!**

**CJ- Bye Bye, Bonnie**

**Kitty- Bye Princess!**

**Marceline- *writes name on piece of paper***

**Bubblegum- Throw CJ out of this plane!**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- Marceline, Margaret and Kitty!

Each receive a peanut bag

They all drop the bags

Marceline- Not eating

Stanley- Bubblegum and CJ still remain here, these two were the only two that received votes, and the last bag goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CJ

CJ smiles

CJ- Bye Bonnie!

Kitty- Good Riddance!

Bubblegum- Screw you CJ! Margaret, kick her a-

Hurlz throws her out

Bubblegum-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Stanley- 9 players remain

CJ and Kitty walk off

**Confess Cam on**

**Margaret- I can't believe CJ!**

**Marceline- That is what she gets for nagging; now I'll take out CJ**

**Confess Cam off**

V

CJ walks to her bed

Katz is standing there

Katz- I heard about your little alliance

CJ- Yes, and?

Katz- Take out Margaret and Mordecai

CJ- I got Margaret planned

Katz- Good

Katz chuckles in an evil voice, and walks off

**Confess Cam on**

**Katz- There can only be one Villain! Prepare to get hospitalized! Like Rigby! Wahaha!**

**Confess Cam off**

**10****th**** Bubblegum**

**11****th**** Jake**

**12****th**** Shirley**

**13****th**** Eileen**

**14****th**** Rigby**

**15****th**** Muscle Man**

**16****th**** Gunther**

**Mr. R- Who will go home next!? Who do you think will leave next? How are you guys liking the season?**


	8. Seven Salty Seas

Seven Salty Seas

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Tour, the players had their own Kitchen Nightmare and had to race to Mung Daal's kitchen to do an eating contest, since Cajun Fox had the strongest stomach of all 10, he won. And the Glamor Girls had to send home Bubblegum, because CJ and Kitty tampered with the votes, yet again. 9 contestants remain, only 8 will go to the merge, which victim will take the plunge next? Find out right now!**

**V**

Outside the restroom, all the guys wait patiently

Katz- Kitty, CJ, Margaret, Vampire, get out!

Cajun Fox- Pee takes precedent over hair, girls

Margaret- You're just going to have to wait

Mordecai- Hey Sheldon

Sheldon- Yeah?

Mordecai- I want to talk to you in private

Mordecai and Sheldon walk away

Mordecai- Would you like to join in an alliance with me?

Sheldon- Why should I?

Mordecai- I just need someone to help me avoid getting voted off by Katz

Sheldon- But first, can we take out Cajun Fox?

Mordecai- Why Cajun Fox?

Sheldon- Cajun has been bullying me, embarrassing me, and treating me like garbage!

Mordecai- Like How?

_Flash Back_

_Cajun walks up to Sheldon, who is holding a plate of eggs and whole wheat toast _

_Sheldon- So hungry!_

_Cajun Fox- Thank you!_

_Cajun takes the food away_

_Sheldon- Hey!_

_Cajun Fox pants him_

_Everyone laughs_

_Return to Reality_

Sheldon- Yes! Let's vote him off!

Katz and Cajun were hiding into a corner

**Confess Cam on**

**Katz- I don't think Mordecai and Sheldon should leave yet, Ice King is definitely top priority right now, it would be awkward for an old man to be in the merge, so, I might have to do something**

**Confess Cam off**

V

Stanley- Welcome to the new challenge!

Margaret- Why did Hurlz land the plane in an ocean?

Stanley- We're at Stormalong Harbor! In Flapjack!

Ice King- I wonder what we will do for the challenge

Stanley- Great comment Ice King, the challenge is going to be INSANE!

**Confess Cam on**

**Marceline- Whenever Stanley says that, I know that we're gonna die**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- We will be building boats-

Katz- Fun

Stanley- As I was saying, we will be building boats, you will be handed some paintball guns, the first team to have all their members shot down at sea, wins!

Cajun Fox- Piece of cake

**Confess Cam on**

**CJ- I wonder who should go home next, Marceline or Margaret? Maybe Marceline, I don't think she should be here**

**Ice King- So simple**

**Katz- I heard there is a job opening at the pet shop Ice King, as newspaper!**

**Confess Cam off**

V

Mordecai and Sheldon begin building their boat

Katz- You're doing it wrong

Mordecai- How?

Katz- We have to build a little boat or at least a giant raft

Cajun Fox- Why can't we get Four-Eyes to build it!?

Sheldon- Hey!

Sheldon walks to the boat and splits up Katz and Mordecai

Sheldon- I built a little boat when I was 10, at summer camp

Cajun rolls his eyes

Sheldon- I'll have this done in no time

Cajun Fox- Please hurry up!

Sheldon- I'm working as fast as I can!

Katz- Hurry up! The Girls are already making a boat!

Ice King- Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up!

Mordecai- Shut up! Leave him alone!

Sheldon- Stop pressuring me!

Katz- Move!

Katz shoves Sheldon away

Katz- I got to do everything myself

Mordecai helps Sheldon up

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- Katz is treating us horribly! I'm serious! He has to go!**

**Sheldon- I hate being pressured like this!**

**Katz- It may be Sheldon leaving**

**Confess Cam off**

**V**

Glamor Girls

CJ- Let's work together!

Margaret- What did you do?

CJ- Nothing, I just want to win!

Margaret glares at her

**Confess Cam on**

**CJ- I am going to sabotage this team, then eliminate Marceline**

**Confess Cam off**

CJ- I'll build the boat, don't worry

Margaret- You're up to something, I can tell

Marceline- How should we believe you?

Kitty- Just let CJ build the raft!

Margaret and Marceline roll their eyes

Margaret- I can't wait to see ourselves at elimination

Marceline- (sarcastically) Can't wait

V

Stanley- Time to get your boats and guns!

Stanley hands all 9 players paintball guns

The Glamor girls stare at CJ

Margaret- All you built was a raft!?

CJ- At least I made something to stay afloat

Kitty- Great job CJ!

Marceline- Butt kisser

The Girls pull their raft on the ocean

They all get on

The X-Men reveal their boat, a normal sized boat

Mordecai- We're so going to win!

V

CJ- We can win this! (She winks at Kitty)

Kitty- Yeah!

Mordecai- How do you feel that you're going to lose?

CJ- We're going to win this!

CJ points her gun at Mordecai, and shoots

Margaret- Hey!

CJ- Whose team are you on anyway?

Margaret- Mine! Now give that!

Katz- Give me all your guns!

Mordecai- Missed me CJ! Why Katz?

Katz- Just give me them

Cajun Fox- Give them, nerd!

Sheldon- Make me!

Cajun tries to take the gun out of Sheldon's hands

Cajun- Give me!

Sheldon- NO!

Sheldon shoots Cajun on purpose

Cajun- Hey!

Cajun Fox shoots Sheldon, and Sheldon shoots Katz

Katz- Stop it!

Marceline- We're going to win this!

Marceline shoots Mordecai

Mordecai, Katz, Cajun Fox, and Sheldon fall into the water

Ice King- Ummm…

Mordecai- Come on Ice King!

Sheldon and Mordecai cheer Ice King

CJ shoots Margaret and Marceline

CJ- Psych!

CJ points her paintball gun at Ice King

Ice King manages to shoot Kitty

Stanley- It's Ice King vs. CJ!

Ice King- Prepare to go down CJ!

Ice King tries to walk closer to the end of the boat to get closer to CJ

Ice King accidentally drops his paintball gun

A shark comes out of nowhere and eats the gun

Ice King- Whoops! I got the dropsies!

Katz, Cajun, Mordecai, and Sheldon- 0o0

CJ shoots Ice King

Stanley- The Winners! The Glamor Girls!

Margaret and Marceline fist bump

CJ- Dang

V

Stanley- Welcome, X-Men, you all know what is going to happen, if you get a bag of peanuts, you're safe, Mordecai and Katz, you are both safe

Katz and Mordecai receive their bags

Stanley- Sheldon! Here you go!

Sheldon receives a bag

Stanley- Ice King and Cajun Fox, you two are left, the last bag goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cajun Fox!

Ice King- What!?

Stanley- Ice King, your way out!

Ice King walks to the door, and jumps out

Ice King- I HATE YOU GUYS!

**Confess Cam on**

**Katz- Cajun, another voter, and I voted Ice King, I was going to vote for Sheldon, but he did build us the boat, but then again, he got Cajun and I kicked out of the challenge! He's next**

**Sheldon- I voted For Ice King, he just isn't that of a great team member**

**Confess Cam Off**

Stanley- 8 PLAYERS REMAIN! We are now at the merge, but I'm not telling that to the players just yet! See you next time on Cartoon Tour!

**9****th**** Ice King**

**10****th**** Princess Bubblegum**

**11****th**** Jake**

**12****th**** Shirley**

**13****th**** Eileen**

**14****th**** Rigby**

**15****th**** Muscle Man**

**16****th**** Gunther **


	9. Boot Camp Kidney

**Boot Camp Kidney**

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Tour, the players built boats at Stormalong Harbor, and went to war at sea. Sheldon and Katz continued their conflict, in the end, The X-Men turned on each over and Ice King ended up going home right before the merge, 8 players remain and each have one goal on their mind; THE MILLION DOLLARS! Which player will leave next on….Cartoon Tour?**

**V**

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- Margaret and I are having some problems, she thinks I have a thing for CJ, I seriously don't! She needs to calm down!**

**Margaret- CJ is a huge jerk! She needs to go home now!**

**CJ- Wow, I made it this far, I don't think I need Kitty anymore**

**Katz- Is CJ and Kitty still in this!? They both have to go, today!**

**Kitty- I wonder how people really think of me, do they think I'll win?**

**Confess Cam off**

X

Stanley- Welcome Guys! We have lost half of our players!

CJ- Where are we going next?

Stanley- Our next destination is Camp Lazlo!

All the players groan

Mordecai- That show had a great run, but seriously? Another camp!?

Stanley- It's way different than Boney Island, the island from our first season!

Stanley pulls a lever, and all 8 players fall out of the plane

Each scream

Marceline- Wait, I can float

Marceline catches everyone and simply floats down to Camp Kidney, it was night, and an obstacle course filled with mud pools surrounded the camp.

Stanley- Count Master Lumpus, the camp counselor, let us use their camp for our couples challenge! I will pair each of you into four pairs of two, one boy and one girl each; two couples will win immunity and a spot in first class! The class where only me and Hurlz can hang out.

Mordecai- What's the couples?

Stanley- I think it will be fun for our ladies to choose!

Margaret- Mordecai!

Stanley- Wait, we have our "Wheel of Boys"!

Stanley reveals a wooden wheel, with pictures of Katz, Cajun Fox, Sheldon, Mordecai, and a bear on it.

CJ- What's with the bear?

Stanley- You each get a cross bow with arrows, you must shoot the wheel, whichever picture your arrow lands on, is your partner. Here you go Kitty, (He hands Kitty a cross bow and arrow, and a blindfold)

Kitty- Let's do this! Katz, will we be partners!?

Katz- (sarcastically) oh I sure hope so

Kitty shoots the arrow and gets Cajun Fox

Kitty- Aww, come on!

Cajun walks toward Kitty

Stanley rips off the pictures of Cajun off the wheel and replaces them with pictures of bears

Stanley- Margaret!

Margaret grabs a cross bow and shoots the picture of Katz

Margaret pulls off her blindfold

Margaret- Seriously!?

Katz walks toward Margaret

Mordecai- One finger on her, your dead!

Katz- Better than being with Kitty

CJ walks up and shoots Mordecai

CJ pulls of her blindfold

CJ- Yes!

Margaret growls

CJ- Come here, big boy!

CJ grabs Mordecai

**Confess Cam on**

**Margaret- CJ is screwed! If she loses, she will so go home!**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- That leaves Marceline with Sheldon

Marceline- Yes, I got the person I wanted

Sheldon- (blushing) You like me!?

Marceline- As a friend

Sheldon sighs

V

Stanley- For your first out of second challenges, your female partners will go into a boot camp obstacle course, each having a blindfold, with these mega phones (Stanley hands all the males a mega phone) you must guide your girlfriends through the challenge, first girl to complete the course gets an advantage in the next challenge. And, GO!

All the girls begin walking

Margaret- Katz, we have to do this, don't act like a jerk!

Katz- I won't, I actually want to win

All girls walk towards tires, all on the ground

Mordecai- CJ, tires!

CJ- Okay

CJ simply walks through the tires

Cajun Fox- Hey Kitty! Run!

Kitty runs and trips over tires

Margaret- What?

Sheldon- Marceline! Jump!

Marceline jumps over Kitty while Margaret steps on Kitty's back

Kitty- Oww!

**Confess Cam on**

**Kitty- Obviously, Cajun is enjoying this, he needs to go!**

**Confess Cam off**

Kitty gets up

Cajun starts laughing

Kitty- Shut it! You're mean!

CJ and Marceline arrive at a tire swing

Mordecai- Jump through!

CJ jumps through

**Confess Cam on**

**Margaret- Mordecai isn't trying to cheat on me, is he?**

**CJ- I'm not losing today, because if Margaret loses, she's screwed**

**Confess Cam off**

CJ arrives at a wall, then Marceline

Sheldon- Climb!

Marceline climbs over the wall

CJ- I got it!

CJ climbs over the wall, then jumps off the top and runs

Mordecai- Wow, she's good!

CJ and Marceline race through the final obstacle

Cajun Fox- Cartwheel

Kitty cartwheels and hits her head on the tire

Kitty- Ouch!

Cajun Fox- Run!

Kitty rams right into a wall

Kitty falls backward

Kitty- You're so dead

CJ- I made it!

Stanley- Mordecai and CJ get an advantage for part 2!

**Confess Cam on**

**Cajun Fox- I really like Kitty, but I want to torture her, and I love this!**

**Kitty- I really hate Cajun Fox, let's win the next part!**

**Margaret- I really really really hate CJ!**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- Take off your blindfolds!

All the girls take off their blindfolds, Kitty is covered in mud

Kitty- I hate you, Fox!

Stanley- For the next part of the challenge, we will be in the mud pit! Where all guys will be blindfolded, and be in a ball pit full of mud, and balls

Mordecai laughs

Stanley- There is two golden balls, all the other are yellow, since it is dark, you four will try to find the golden balls and get out of the ball pit, the two boys who find the golden balls win the challenge with their partner, and since Mordecai and CJ won part one, Mordecai doesn't get a blindfold

Mordecai- Yes!

V

Sheldon- I can't see a thing!

Katz- That's the idea, genius

Cajun Fox- Well, no more Kitty torture

Mordecai- At least I can see

Stanley- And, GO!

All the guys look around

Sheldon- Do I got it?

Marceline- No, you picked up a bronze

Katz- Stanley, you are so dead!

Cajun Fox picks up a ball

Cajun Fox- Got it!

Kitty- Yeah! It's golden!

Cajun Fox walks out of the mud pit with a bronze ball

Stanley- Not it, now go!

Stanley threw Cajun in the mud

Cajun is now covered in mud

Cajun Fox- Arrgh!

Mordecai- This is so easy!

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- (He is covered in mud) I might as well just tell Katz and Cajun Fox they're screwed! One of them has to go home!**

**Confess Cam off**

Mordecai picks up a ball and falls backwards

Mordecai- I got it!

Mordecai climbs out, covered in mud head to toe, holding a golden ball

Stanley- Mordecai and CJ are the first couple safe in first class!

Mordecai and CJ- Yes!

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- Margaret, I did not fall for CJ, I love you, and you're the cutest girl I ever met**

**Confess Cam off**

Katz, Cajun Fox, and Sheldon all try to find a ball

Katz- I think I found one

Katz picks up a golden ball

Katz drops the ball

Katz- No!

Sheldon catches it

Sheldon- Yes!

Stanley- Sheldon and Marceline are the second couple safe in first class! Katz, Margaret, Kitty, and Cajun Fox, you guys are going to elimination

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- Well then, I was going to vote Katz, but instead, I vote you! (Stamps Passport)**

**CJ- Bye, Bye! (Stamps Margaret's passport)**

**Sheldon- Finally! This bully can leave! (Stamps Passport)**

**Marceline- You were mean to Kitty! (Stamps Passport)**

**Cajun Fox- Bye Margaret! (Stamps Passport)**

**Kitty- (Stamps Cajun's passport twenty times, Hurlz tries to pull her out, Kitty manages to stamp it 10 more times before she is thrown out)**

**Margaret- (Stamps passport)**

**Katz- (stamps Passport)**

**Confess Cam off**

At the elimination room, Katz, Cajun, Kitty, and Margaret all sit down at the bench

Stanley- If I call your name, you get a peanut bag, Katz!

Stanley throws Katz a bag

Stanley- Here you go Margaret!

Margaret receives a bag

Cajun and Kitty sit there

Stanley- And the loser is….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kitty

Kitty gasps

Stanley- Heads up, Kitty!

Stanley throws Kitty a bag

Kitty- Yes!

Cajun Fox- What!? I can't go home! I have to win!

Cajun runs to Kitty

Cajun Fox- You're dead, cat! I hate you!

Cajun Fox flips her off

Cajun Fox- You are a stupid, ugly, mother-

Hurlz throws Cajun out of the plane

Cajun Fox- NOOOOOOOO!

Katz- I will miss you, brother

**Confess Cam on**

**Katz- I hate all these voters! Kitty is behind this! She is going home tomorrow!**

**Kitty- Cajun is mean! I hope Katz isn't mad at me!**

**Confess Cam off**

**X**

**8****th**** Cajun Fox**

**9****th**** Ice King**

**10****th**** Princess Bubblegum**

**11****th**** Jake**

**12****th**** Shirley**

**13****th**** Eileen**

**14****th**** Rigby**

**15****th**** Muscle Man**

**16****th**** Gunther**


	10. Elmore: The Craziest Town On Earth

Elmore: The Craziest Town on Earth

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Tour, the players were paired into couples and had to do two challenges, the girls went through a blindfolded obstacle course, and the guys wrestled in the mud to find their tickets to immunity. Margaret got jealous of CJ when she was paired with Mordecai. In the end, Mordecai, CJ, Sheldon, and Marceline won immunity and got an overnight stay in first class. Cajun Fox left the game after he abused Kitty throughout the game and threatened her. Which player will leave next? Which character will debut or return in the game!? Find out right now on….Cartoon Tour!**

**V**

Marceline and Mordecai sit in a hot tub, while holding glasses of wine

Mordecai- Sucks I wasn't paired with Margaret

CJ- Will you shut up about her? She is a nasty jerk!

Sheldon- You don't know that! She is super nice!

CJ- Mordecai cheated on me with her!

Mordecai- I never loved you! I said we were friends!

Marceline- Guys! Guys! Stop it!

Mordecai and CJ shut up

Stanley walks in with Kitty, Katz, and Margaret

**Confess Cam on**

**Katz- I need to injure Kitty, get her in the hospital, just like Rigby**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- Prepare for landing, you 4 need to change your clothes and dry off

CJ, Mordecai, Sheldon, and Marceline get out of the hot tub

Stanley leaves the room

Stanley- wait!? WHAT!?

Hurlz isn't driving the plane

Stanley- THE PLANE IS CRASHING! AAAHH!

All the players start to scream

Katz- Time to injure Kitty!

Katz puts on a parachute

Katz- Bye Bye, Kitty!

Katz opens the door to the plane, everybody tries to hang on, and Katz jumps out, and Kitty gets sucked out of the plane

V

Kitty and Katz land on the street, in Elmore City

Kitty- Are you insane!?

Katz- No

Kitty- You almost got us killed!

Katz- Well, I hate you, and I want you out of the game

The plane lands on top of Katz and Kitty

V

Stanley- Well, we were supposed to land in the Teen Titans universe, I guess we can do this tomorrow, today; we will be doing a cart race! You will be building carts to do a race around this crazy town!

Marceline- What about Katz and Kitty!?

Stanley- There in the hospital, they're going to be okay

All the contestants look worried

Stanley- And plus, the author placed a poll on his profile, and readers got a chance to choose who could return or debut!

Margaret- Is it Eileen?

Mordecai- Rigby?

Stanley- Rigby is getting better, but can't compete, so meet….BENSON!

A car arrives and Benson walked out

Benson- What!? Where am I!?

Benson notices Mordecai

Benson- Of course I'm here because of you! I never signed up for this! I WAN'T TO LEAVE!

Stanley- You could win a million dollars

Benson stops

Benson- Okay, which team am I on!?

Stanley- We are currently in the merge, so you are against these guys and two others, who are in the hospital due to a plane crash

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- You people seriously wanted Benson in this!?**

**Benson- I never really watched Cartoon Whatever, I saw the first season and stopped watching when Pops was eliminated; I never thought 3 of my workers would merge**

**Confess Cam off**

**X**

Mordecai, Sheldon, and Benson are building carts

Mordecai- Benson, whatever you do, don't trust Katz

Benson- No, I'm not listening to you, you seriously probably hate this person, he's probably nice, so I can do whatever the (bleep) I want!

Sheldon- Dude, believe us, Katz is evil

Benson- Be quiet

X

Stanley walks into the infirmary

Katz- What are you here for!?

Katz has bruises and bandages wrapped around his head

Kitty has a whole body cast

Kitty starts mumbling things

Stanley- I think you are both able to compete

Katz- But Kitty is in a full body cast!

Stanley- Don't care! It's all about the ratings!

Katz sighs

**Confess Cam on**

**Katz- I succeeded in hurting Kitty, she just needs the votes tonight!**

**Confess Cam off**

X

Katz walks in while Stanley pushes Kitty, who is on a wheel chair

Katz- What the heck!? When did we get another player!?

Benson- Hey! I deserve this million!

Stanley- Did you all build your carts?

All players except Katz and Kitty nod

Katz- We were in the infirmary!

Stanley- Guess you lose the challenge! Okay, for the rest of you, you each will get turtle shells to hurl at your fellow passengers. And, the first to cross the finish line wins!

Each player drives away

Kitty mumbles

Katz- Oh shut up

X

Benson- I'm going to win!

Mordecai rams into Benson

Benson- Hey!

Mordecai- Sorry

Sheldon hurls a turtle at Mordecai

Mordecai- Hey!

Sheldon- Haha!

Sheldon drives forward as Mordecai and Benson's carts stop working

Benson- Thanks to you we lost the first challenge!

Mordecai- YOU'RE first challenge!

Mordecai and Benson get out of their carts to join Stanley, Katz, and Kitty

X

CJ, Margaret, Marceline, and Sheldon continue to race

CJ- Game over Margaret!

CJ launches a turtle at Margaret

Margaret- No!

CJ rams into Marceline until her cart explodes

Marceline- AAAAAH!

Marceline flies straight into Benson's arms, then Benson drops her

Benson- I have a girlfriend

Mordecai- Suuurrrreeeee

X

**Confess Cam on**

**CJ- I can't let that idiot win, I have to ram into him as hard as I can! (Mordecai laughs outside the confessional)**

**Sheldon- I have to win this!**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- It's CJ! It's Sheldon! It's…

.

.

.

A tie!

Everybody gasps

Stanley- Sheldon and CJ get immunity!

Katz and Kitty sigh

X

Stanley- You all cast your votes and made your decision, if I call your name, come and receive your snack bad, Sheldon and CJ

They both walk up and claim their bags

Stanley- Mordecai

Mordecai walks up to claim his bag

**Confess Cam on**

**CJ- I'm getting closer and closer**

**Sheldon- I won! Well, I tied, but that means I won!**

**Mordecai- Please give a bag to Margaret, please give a bag to Margaret!**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- Marceline

Marceline- Yes!

Stanley- Benson

Benson walks up

Benson- Thanks for giving a newbie a chance

Katz- Oh shut up

Stanley- Margaret

Margaret stops crossing her fingers and claims her bag

Kitty and Katz still don't have a bag

Stanley- It all comes down to this, the last bag goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me!

Katz- WHAT!?

Stanley eats his peanuts

Stanley- You both tied, but since Benson was added, we had to do a double elimination, so our cats, sha-bye-bye!

Hurlz helps Kitty put on her parachute

Katz- Wait a minute! I have some things I would like to say! Mordecai and Margaret! Stop with this love triangle (bleep) with CJ! Just face it, CJ is jealous! Just fricking vote her off! And Sheldon, get a clue! No one likes you!

Sheldon gasps

Sheldon- Really?

Mordecai- It's Okay dude, he's lying!

Katz- And Stanley WEARS CURLERS TO BED!

Stanley runs into Katz and Kitty and pushes both off the plane

Katz and Kitty- AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Stanley- Gosh, would her ever shut up!?

Marceline- So you wear curlers?

Stanley- No, Hurlz does

Hurlz- Really?

Stanley- Do you want to be pushed out of the plane?

Hurlz walks away

Stanley- You six are safe, for now

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- Katz is finally gone!**

**Margaret- Two villains down, one to go, prepare to be thrown out of a plane tomorrow, CJ!**

**Marceline- Kitty never deserved such treatment from Katz, hopefully now no one will irritate us**

**Sheldon- Do people really hate me?**

**CJ- I really hate Margaret, and tomorrow, she is top priority**

**Benson- I'm new to this game, so how does this confessional thing work!?**

**Confess Cam off**

**X**

**7****th**** Katz**

**8****th**** Kitty**

**9****th**** Cajun Fox**

**10****th**** Ice King**

**11****th**** Princess Bubblegum**

**12****th**** Jake**

**13****th**** Shirley**

**14****th**** Eileen**

**15****th**** Rigby**

**16****th**** Muscle Man**

**17****th**** Gunther**


	11. Go!

**Go!**

**Requested Show by ChuChu0, Challenge Idea by M-H1996**

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Tour, the 7 remaining players traveled to Gumball after our plane crashed into the show, well, the plane is working now. Katz grew a grudge on Kitty, and got them both sucked out of a plane, and then got hit by a plane, and we introduced our new player, Benson! In the end, ****Katz and Kitty we're eliminated in a double elimination, 6 contestants remain 5 more chapters, 5 more challenges, and who will go home on Cartoon Tour!?**

**X**

In the boys room, Sheldon and Mordecai are getting dressed, and getting ready for the next challenge

Sheldon- Mordecai? Are you happy that Benson is here? I'm not…

Mordecai- Me too, Benson is just going to boss us around

Sheldon- He yelled at us to go to bed last night!

Mordecai- Yeah, he's bossy

Benson walked in

Benson- What was that?

Sheldon- Nothing, it's just, we're talking about, (Sheldon looks around) books

Benson glares

**Confess Cam on**

**Benson- I really hate this show, but since I'm doing this for One Million, I really want to win! How come no one is excited I'm here? Gosh, I really love being away from work**

**Confess Cam off**

Benson- Should we form an alliance?

Mordecai- No

Benson- What, why!? MAKE AN ALLIANCE WITH ME OR YOU'RE FIRED!

Mordecai- We're not even at work

Benson groans

Benson- Help me make it far!

Moredecai- Fine

Mordecai crosses his fingers behind his back

X

**Confess Cam on**

**Marceline- Margaret and I have formed an alliance; we're taking out CJ today. She deserves to lose**

**Confess Cam Off**

**X**

Stanley- Welcome players, there are 6 of you left, wow you guys grow up way too fast

Mordecai- We're landing in Teen Titans, as you said yesterday, we were going to land there, but Katz and Kitty got sucked out of the plane, and landed in the weirdest cartoon ever

Stanley- Hurlz will land this plane in one…two….three!

The plane hits turbulence and all the players are thrown to the ceiling

Stanley- Might have had bad timing

Hurlz- Landing in three….two….one!

The players are thrown to the ceiling again

Sheldon- This sucks, now I realize what you people have been through

Hurlz lands the plane

Stanley- The door is open, and prepare to slide down

Each player runs out to slide down, but the slide isn't there and all players fall hard onto the ground and topple each over

Marceline- I do not want to compete next season

Stanley- You all have CONTRACTS, which mean I can do anything I want with you guys

CJ- Will you tell us the challenge?

Stanley- You will all be locked inside the Teen Titans Tower, you each have to survive the evil robots, you must last as long as you can, we set up some things in there for you to climb to the top of the tower, because these robots can MULTIPLY, last standing wins immunity and chooses who gets to take the drop of shame

**Confess Cam On**

**Margaret- I can't let CJ win! If she wins, she'll take me out!**

**Mordecai- CJ must know she's screwed; Benson and Sheldon are the only people who don't have a conflict with her**

**Sheldon- Benson has been yelling at me a lot lately, I don't think he deserves the million**

**Confess Cam Off**

X

All 6 contestants are inside the titans tower

Sheldon- I'm so going to lose

Marceline- Let's have some confidence

A robot walks into the room, Stanley locks the door behind it

The robot multiplies, 4 robots

Mordecai- Crap!

All the contestants try to climb on the walls, which have colored rocks inside the wall, like a climbing wall

Sheldon- I may be a scrawny nerd, I still have always passed Gym with flying colors!

Sheldon climbs up five rocks

Sheldon- Beat that!

Marceline- Dude, don't brag!

Marceline climbs up 10 rocks, getting her to the second floor of the tower

Marceline- Beat that!

Sheldon- Oh I will!

A robot hand grabs Margaret

Margaret- Mordecai! Aah!

Margaret is pulled down

Mordecai- No!

Benson- Keep moving!

Mordecai rolls his eyes

The robots continue to multiply

Stanley- (over intercom) all the robots can climb, and some explode!

Sheldon almost makes it to the top, but a robot climbs up to him and explodes, making Sheldon fall

Sheldon- Aaaaah!

Marceline catches him

Sheldon- Thanks

Marceline- No problem

A couple more robots continue to climb, the players reach the third floor

Benson- Mordecai! Help me or you're fired when we get back!

Mordecai- Benson, why!?

Mordecai climbs down to help Benson up

A robot next to the two explode and both fall down and get captured

CJ- This is so simple!

CJ climbs up 30 rocks as fast as she can, going higher and finally catches up to Marceline and Sheldon

CJ- Game over guys!

Marceline and Sheldon- Huh?

**Confess Cam on**

**CJ- I need to win this cash! There's no way I'm having a nerd and a vampire queen defeat me! Hey, I beat that stupid red bird and that annoying gum thing, so I might as well win!**

**Confess Cam off**

CJ- Time to go Marceline!

Marceline- No!

CJ grabs Marceline

Marceline- Hey! What are you doing!?

CJ- Trying to win

Marceline- Well stop!

Marceline hisses

CJ- (Jersey Accent) Oh it is on

Marceline- Bring it sister!

Marceline kicks CJ

Margaret- Yeah, you tell her, Marceline!

CJ- I am going to win!

Marceline- No I am!

A robot climbs up to them both

CJ- No! Shoo you stupid Robot!

The robot explodes, causing both Marceline and CJ to fall

CJ- Noo!

Marceline- Yes! CJ lost!

Sheldon looks down to realize he's the last one left

Sheldon- Wow! I won! Yes!

Stanley- Great job dude!

All the robots explode, sending all players except Sheldon into the air

**Confess Cam on**

**Sheldon- I know who I'm taking out tonight**

**Stanley- Guys, I had so much fun torturing these poor players, but there's only 4 contestants left! So this was a quick season!**

**Confess Cam off**

**X**

In the elimination room, Stanley and Sheldon stand next to each over

Stanley- Sheldon, throw the bags at the people who you think should stay

Sheldon- Mordecai

Sheldon throws him a bag

Sheldon- Margaret

He throws her a bag

Sheldon- Marceline

He throws her a bag

CJ and Benson stand there without a bag

CJ- Oh no

Benson smiles

Sheldon- The person I choose to leave is….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Benson

Benson- WHAT!?

Stanley throws a parachute

Benson sighs

Benson- (face red with anger) Who needs this crappy show anyway!?

Stanley- Dude, no hate

Benson- What's the point in adding me in the game if I was going to be eliminated in the next episode I'm introduced in!? Seriously!

Stanley throws Benson out of the plane

CJ waves good bye with a devious smile

Benson- YOU SUCK!

Stanley- And then there we 5, go to bed fellas, 4 more days of you guys being here

CJ, Marceline, Margaret, Sheldon, and Mordecai all sit down quietly

X

**6****th**** Benson (Debuted)**

**7****th**** Katz**

**8****th**** Kitty**

**9****th**** Cajun Fox**

**10****th**** Ice King**

**11****th**** Princess Bubblegum**

**12****th**** Jake**

**13****th**** Shirley**

**14****th**** Eileen**

**15****th**** Rigby**

**16****th**** Muscle Man**

**17****th**** Gunther**

**Mr. R- Sorry if this chapter sucked and made no sense, I had some writers block, gosh I hate that!**

**Do you like Gravity Falls? Please read Dipper Goes To Taco Bell! I WANT YOU TO BE SCARRED :) **


	12. Operation TOUR

Operation T.O.U.R

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Tour, our final 6 traveled to Teen Titans for the weirdest, most explosive challenge yet. The winner got the chance to choose who gets to take the drop of shame, and Sheldon won and sent home Benson, our third newcomer. 4 chapters/episodes left! Who's next? Find out now….on Cartoon Tour!**

**X**

Mordecai, CJ, Marceline, Sheldon, and Margaret all sit down on in chairs

Mordecai- Marceline, Sheldon, can you please come here for a moment?

Marceline- Sure

Sheldon shrugs

Mordecai- I think we should form an alliance, you know, to take me home. I can't handle Margaret and CJ right now, and I don't want the million right now, I think you two should go to the finale, I don't hate Margaret, but I think CJ should go after me, then Margaret should get 3rd place.

Sheldon- Okay, sure, so one of us have to win so we could vote you off?

Marceline- No, Mordecai can't win, but can we take CJ first?

Mordecai- After my elimination, form an alliance with Margaret and take out CJ

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- Look, I really want to lose, I can help Margaret win this! After my elimination, I have Marceline and Sheldon helping Margaret to the final three, then it's every Robin, Penguin, and Vampire for themselves **

**Confess Cam off**

X

Stanley- Welcome to Codename: Kids Next Door, A.K.A KND. We will be doing a spy challenge to choose which four will go farther.

C.J- Can you hurry this up?

Stanley- In the building I'm pointing at, there is five bombs, each bomb will explode paint, except one, one will explode confetti. The person who diffuses the Confetti Bomb wins immunity!

Margaret- How are we supposed to diffuse bombs!?

Stanley- Here's some instructions!

Margaret- But it's in Japanese!

Stanley- Well, 私は君たちがそれを翻訳する必要がありますね (I guess you guys will have to translate It, that is what it says)

Each player groans

Marceline- What does this even have to do with KND?

Stanley- The Kids are trying to stop adults, I'm 19, considering me an adult, so you have to stop me!

**Confess Cam on**

**Margaret- Is Stanley this insane!?**

**C.J- I have to win this, I can tell Mordecai and those two other guys are teaming up to eliminate me**

**Confess Cam off**

X

All 5 Contestants are dropped in the building

Stanley- The bombs will explode even if you diffuse it, that's what happens when I get super geniuses to help me with the challenges!

Each contestant run inside the building to find the bombs

C.J- I really hate you , Stan

Stanley- Thank you!

CJ groans

Sheldon- Found it!

Sheldon finds a bomb, he opens up the instructions

Sheldon- Okay, since I speak fluent Japanese, I can do this!

Sheldon connects some wires, and he crosses his fingers

The bomb explodes pink paint all over the place, it throws Sheldon against the walls

Sheldon- I guess I connected the wrong wires….

Sheldon falls down, covered in pink paint

Stanley- Sheldon is out!

Margaret, Marceline, Mordecai, and CJ stare at Sheldon, shocked

Stanley- I guess I'll have to use my hot tub money for the infirmary again

Hurlz takes Sheldon to the infirmary

Marceline- I need to win this!

Marceline floats around

Marceline- I'm getting covered in pink paint!

CJ- Man up and try to lose!

CJ runs to a bomb

CJ- Look! I can win this! Time to find confetti!

CJ rips apart wires and red paint explodes all over the place, covering everyone in paint

**Confess Cam On**

**CJ- I'm such an idiot**

**Confess Cam Off**

CJ- I can't tell if this is paint, or it's my blood

Stanley- How are you bleeding?

CJ- I cut my arm when I landed into the wall, there was a splinter hanging out and it cut my arm, please get me to the infirmary!

Hurlz grabs CJ

Margaret, Mordecai, and Marceline (The M's) run around the building

Margaret- I found one!

Marceline- I think I got it!

Blue paint explodes all over the place and Marceline is thrown against the wall

Marceline- Ouch

Hurlz grabs Marceline

Stanley- It's either Margaret or Mordecai!

MORDEGRET

Mordecai- Please, please, please, please have no confetti!

Mordecai cuts the wires, the bomb doesn't explode

Mordecai- No!

Margaret diffuses her bomb and confetti is blown all other place

Margaret- I won! But I have confetti stuck to me!

Mordecai stares at his bomb

Mordecai- RUN!

Mordecai and Margaret run, but too late, green paint splatters all over the place

X

Stanley- You all took showers, thank goodness; now time to vote in the Confess Cam

**Confess Cam On**

**Margaret- *Stamps CJ's passport***

**CJ- *Stamps Passport***

**Mordecai- *He stares at his passport and stamps it***

**Marceline- Well, he told me to *Stamps Mordecai's passport***

**Sheldon- Why am I doing this? *Stamps Mordecai's passport***

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- Marceline, Sheldon, and Margaret are safe!

Margaret receives her bag

Stanley throws his bag at Sheldon and it hits him in the face

CJ and Mordecai both don't have a bag

Stanley- Last bag goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CJ!

Margaret- Oh no!

Mordecai- Sorry Margaret, I told Marceline and Sheldon to vote me off, I can't handle all this stress with you and CJ's conflict, I don't need the million anyway

Margaret- Bye Mordecai

They kiss

CJ- HEY!

Margaret- Oh (bleep) off!

Mordecai- One more goodbye kiss?

Margaret and Mordecai almost kiss, Hurlz throws Mordecai out of the plane before he kisses Margaret

Mordecai- WIN THIS MARGARET!

Stanley- Bye Dude!

Stanley shuts the plane door

Stanley- Welcome Final Four!

Sheldon- Oh no, I'm the last dude left!

Marceline- We'll be in the final three, I promise

CJ- Really? One of you are going!

Margaret- That's what you think!

X

**5****th**** Mordecai**

**6****th**** Benson**

**7****th**** Katz**

**8****th**** Kitty**

**9****th**** Cajun Fox**

**10****th**** Ice King**

**11****th**** Princess Bubblegum**

**12****th**** Jake**

**13****th**** Shirley**

**14****th**** Eileen**

**15****th**** Rigby**

**16****th**** Muscle Man**

**17****th**** Gunther**

**Mr. R- Sorry that this chapter was short, and that it made no sense and sucked. I HATE WRITERS BLOCK, that's the last classic cartoon I'll be doing next is Regular Show, then Adventure Time!**


	13. It's Anything But

It's Anything But

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Tour, the players had to defuse bombs in a building while in the universe of KND. Mordecai had stressed out because of CJ and Margaret and voted himself off, leaving 4 warriors competing for the Million. Which warrior will leave the game next? Will Margaret and CJ stop fighting? Will Sheldon make it to the finale since he is the last male left? Will Marceline make another alliance? Find out right now on…Cartoon Tour!**

**X**

In First class, all 4 players sit in chairs, each eating treats handed to them by flight attendants

Margaret- I made it farther than I did the last two times!

Marceline- This is my favorite season, I made it to the final four!

Sheldon- I never thought I'd actually make it to the finals! Those guys back at the university will be so jealous!

CJ- Yeah, they're going to be SO jealous of a 23 year old penguin who wears Albert Einstein PJ's

The Girls Laugh

**Confess Cam On**

**Sheldon- I don't care what they say, I'm not going to give this up!**

**Confess Cam Off**

**X**

Margaret- Hey! We're landing at my home!

CJ- We're back in town?

Sheldon- Awesome! Can we drive by the university so I can rub this into some of the jocks!

Marceline- When will we land in Ooo?

Stanley- Tomorrow, now take these

Stanley is holding a parachute, he hands the contestants parachutes and puts on his

Stanley- Time to jump!

Marceline- I can just float out of here, you know

Marceline floats outside of the plane as Stanley, CJ, Sheldon, and Margaret jump

Stanley- Welcome to Regular Show! Today, our challenge is simple; remember that Japanese game show "Fool Me Once"?

Margaret- Mordecai once showed me that, no one survives that show!

Stanley- Its okay, the host is gone, remember? The obstacle course was made to be safer

Sheldon- What if we get injured?

Stanley- The Obstacle can only HURT you, it's basically a Japanese wipeout challenge

CJ- I love that show

Margaret- Wipeout is idiotic

X

Stanley- Now that we're at the studio of Fool Me Once, you guys will take on the Baka Blitz. All four of you will go at once, it is super hard and can't be completed that easily, each obstacle has a checkpoint, hit it and if you wipeout, instead of going back to the start, you go back to the obstacle you failed at, the first player to reach the end will win immunity and gets to choose who leaves

**Confess Cam On**

**Margaret- I need to win this, so I can eliminate CJ!**

**Marceline- CJ is screwed**

**Sheldon- Bye Bye CJ!**

**Confess Cam Off**

**X**

**DANGER HOP**

Margaret, Marceline, Sheldon, and CJ jump on rotating platforms set up over water, they jump over on one platform which spins over to the next. Sheldon and Marceline try to jump over, but they get hit by the platform and fall into the water below. CJ and Margaret jump over and make it to the solid platform on the other side.

Margaret- You are not wining this CJ!

CJ- That's what you think

Sheldon and Marceline climb back the start of the Danger Hop

Sheldon- I'm screwed

**BUMPER BALLZ**

The four contestants, along with a person dressed as Stanley with a giant head, roll on purple balls with octopus faces against a grassy platform surrounded by water. Marceline knocks over giant-Stanley-head, who then charges toward Margaret and CJ and knocks them into the water, where they are then shocked by electric eels before swimming to the surface.

Margaret and CJ scream as they run away

Margaret- I can do this, for the million!

Sheldon- Hurry Margaret!

Marceline helps Margaret up

CJ- Oh no you don't!

**SUMO SLIDE**

The contestants slide down over slippery mannequins of sumo wrestlers. Marceline and Sheldon slip on their stomach. CJ's nose gets whacked. All three slide up into the air

Margaret- This is so stupid!

CJ- I'm gonna die!

Sheldon- It looks easier on TV

Marceline- Omg, this sucks!

**DEATH TUBE**

The contestants glide through a giant tube submerged in water. All of them look sick

CJ- Gross!

Sheldon- I'm doing it for the million, I'm doing it for the million!

**BALL FALL**

The contestants are now sealed in giant balls; they roll down through a sloping Plinko-like course. Marceline and CJ land their balls on a mattress, while Margaret and Sheldon fall and crack their ball…

Sheldon- This sucks!

Margaret- Hurry! We can't let CJ win!

**TENNIS BALLS BLAST**

Stanley- Put those costumes on!

The Contestants look at the costumes, their tennis racket costumes

All Players Blush and sigh

The contestants are now dressed as giant tennis rackets and race through a tennis-court-style course with tennis nets every several feet. Giant-Stanley-head fires tennis balls at the contestants; the balls hit everyone's face.

CJ- I really hate you Stanley

Margaret- I…..am…..done!

Margaret drops

Sheldon- Come on Margaret!

Margaret sighs

Margaret-I'm gonna puke!

**BUTTOCK SHOCK**

The contestants ride motorized toilets through electric currents; Everyone gets shocked by a current. As CJ tries to get off her toilet, she gets shocked again. Margaret, Sheldon, and Marceline are shocked again before falling off their toilet.

Sheldon- Screw this! I'm done!

Margaret and Sheldon sit down

Marceline- Come on! CJ is ahead!

CJ runs ahead of them

CJ- See you later sucker!

CJ blows a raspberry at them

**Confess Cam on**

**CJ- Everyone is starting to irritate me**

**Confess Cam Off**

X

**RHINO GIDDY UP**

The contestants are on the backs of rhinos; motorized punching gloves force the rhinos to move

Stanley- Wow! You all made it!

Marceline and Sheldon drop

Marceline- Time for a nap

Sheldon- I….need….to catch my…..breath! *Cough Cough*

Margaret- I guess it's up to me to beat CJ!

CJ and Margaret find a gate that says "**THE GUTINATOR**"

Metal sticks underneath the floor pop up and hit Margaret and CJ. After they get through a machine shooting tennis balls, a large purple metal stick with an octopus at its end swings down from above and hits CJ and Margaret. Three pistons from underneath hurt Margaret and CJ even further. The two now look tired.

CJ- Not gonna give up

Margaret- Me either

CJ- I don't care

Margaret- I really DGAC

**TERROR TAIKOS**

Stanley- There is the goal!

Margaret and CJ climb up a ladder. They now face a walkway above water leading to the goal, lined with taikos swinging from chains

CJ and Margaret glare at each over and run to the goal

They both jump and pull their hands out to tap the goal

And…

.

.

.

.

Margaret falls as CJ taps the goal

Stanley- The Winner Is CJ!

CJ- Yes!

X

Stanley- After a long day of pain, and obstacles, it's now time for CJ to choose which player will get a parachute, and not the million!

CJ- Well Stanley, it's simple, time to go…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Margaret!

Stanley throws a parachute to Margaret

Margaret- I don't need this game anyway, as long as I had fun, but I didn't! Marceline and Sheldon! It's up to you to take CJ down! For-

Hurlz pushes her off the plane

Margaret- MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

X

**Mr. R- We have three players remaining! Now, if you don't really understand the challenge, watch the Regular Show Episode "Fool Me Twice" to see the obstacles they faced.**

**X**

**4****th**** Margaret**

**5****th**** Mordecai**

**6****th**** Benson**

**7****th**** Katz**

**8****th**** Kitty**

**9****th**** Cajun Fox**

**10****th**** Ice King**

**11****th**** Princess Bubblegum**

**12****th**** Jake**

**13****th**** Shirley**

**14****th**** Eileen**

**15****th**** Rigby**

**16****th**** Muscle Man**

**17****th**** Gunther**


	14. What Time Is It?

What Time Is It?

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Tour, we learned how much fun I could have when I place our final four in Regular Show and force them to do an obstacle course. And, It was FUNNY. Our final four had crashed and bashed their ways through the toughest obstacles, in the end; CJ won and chose to vote out the person she had conflicts with since Day 1; Margaret! Which player will not go to the finale? Find out right now on….Cartoon Tour!**

"**I wanna be famous" **

**X**

Stanley- We now have three players left! And I wonder which player won't move on today? We have our nerd Sheldon! Our sexy vampire Marceline! And our evil female antagonist CJ!

Marceline- Sexy? Seriously -_-

Sheldon- I may be nerdy-

CJ- And white

Sheldon- White and Nerdy!? Stop it!

Marceline- Just stop it CJ

**Confess Cam On**

**CJ- Those two should fear me, they have to fear me! **

**Sheldon- Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh Boy, Oh Boy, I can't do this! How am I supposed to beat Marceline and CJ!?**

**Marceline- CJ is going down, and then I'll let Sheldon win!**

**Confess Cam Off**

Stanley- We're landing in another new Cartoon Network Show!

Marceline- Yes! We're in Ooo!

Marceline looks out the window of the plane to find her home

Marceline smiles

Sheldon- Marceline, can we form an alliance to eliminate CJ?

Marceline- Of course, we can't let her go farther

Sheldon and Marceline fist bump

CJ glares at the two

Stanley- We have landed in Ooo, AKA Adventure Time!

X

The Final Three, Hurlz, and Stanley are in the Ice Kingdom.

CJ- Can't we have a jacket too!?

Stanley- No, only I get a jacket and hot chocolate

Marceline- What's the challenge!?

Sheldon- Why are we doing this in the Ice Kingdom!?

Stanley- I have three skis here, you will be skiing through the Ice Kingdom while holding these medals with your faces on it. You must hold on to this medal and ski to the bottom of the hill, on the way; you must escape obstacles, land mines, and a cliff. The first two to drop their medals inside the bucket at the end are the official Cartoon Tour finalists

All three players glare at each over

X

Sheldon- Prepare to eat defeat CJ!

CJ- Seriously?

Marceline laughs

Stanley- And, GO!

All the players ski down the hill

Sheldon- You're not going anywhere!

Sheldon puts on his medal like a necklace; Marceline and CJ do so to

CJ- Mine!

CJ dodges the land mine in the snow

Sheldon- No! No wait!

Sheldon hits the mine, it explodes and Sheldon is thrown into the air

Sheldon- WOAAAAAHHH!

Marceline- Sheldon! Hurry!

Sheldon- HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HURRY WHEN I'M FLYING IN THE AIR!?

Sheldon lands on the ground

Sheldon- How did I survive that!?

CJ- See you guys later! HAHA!

CJ trips and falls

CJ- At least I still have my medal

Sheldon passes her

Sheldon- See you later CJ!

Marceline- Come on Sheldon!

Sheldon holds onto his medal

Sheldon- This feels like the Olympics! This rocks!

Sheldon hits another mine

CJ passes Sheldon easily

CJ- Bye!

Marceline- Oh no!

Marceline jumps over the tree branch of the ground that has fallen off a tree above

CJ jumps over it as well

Sheldon- I am so going to win!

Sheldon trips over the branch

Marceline- What!?

Hurlz is holding a chain saw and is cutting down a tree

Marceline- Seriously Stanley!?

Marceline jumps over tree branch

Both CJ and Sheldon trip

CJ- I suck at skiing

Sheldon- Me too

CJ- Shut up and let me up!

CJ gets up and skis past Sheldon

Sheldon- Bye!

Sheldon passes CJ; he shows her his middle finger

CJ- You are dead!

Marceline- You tell her Sheldon!

Sheldon- That felt awesome

Sheldon continues to hold his middle finger at CJ until he hits another mine

CJ- I'm so going to win this!

CJ trips again

Marceline jumps over the cliff

Marceline- Wait, I can float

Marceline floats to the goal and drops her medal inside the bucket

Stanley- Our first finalist, Marceline!

**Confess Cam On**

**Marceline- First Female Ever To Make It to the Finale!**

**Confess Cam Off**

Stanley- It's either Sheldon or CJ making it to the finale!

Sheldon rides down the hill and sees the cliff, he soon prays

Sheldon- WOAAHHHH!

Sheldon jumps over the cliff and makes it to the other side

Sheldon- I made it!

Marceline- Yes!

Stanley- Drop your medal in the bucket!

Sheldon puts his hand in his pocket, and starts to freak out

Sheldon- Where is it!? Where is it!?

Hurlz- He dropped it while jumping over the cliff!

Stanley- Well then, that sucks for you

Sheldon sighs

CJ- I made it!

CJ drops her medal in the bucket

CJ- Bye Sheldon, nice competing against you

CJ laughs at Sheldon and walks away

X

Stanley- Guys, CJ and Marceline are the two in the finale, and Sheldon, you failed to hold onto your medal

Sheldon- Well, I had fun. Marceline, I hope you win

Marceline- Bye Dude!

Hurlz throws Sheldon a parachute

Sheldon- AAHHHHHHHH!

Stanley closes the plane door

Stanley- Tomorrow, one of you will win one million dollars!

Marceline and CJ glare at each over

X

**3****rd**** Sheldon**

**4****th**** Margaret**

**5****th**** Mordecai**

**6****th**** Benson**

**7****th**** Katz**

**8****th**** Kitty**

**9****th**** Cajun Fox**

**10****th**** Ice King**

**11****th**** Princess Bubblegum**

**12****th**** Jake**

**13****th**** Shirley**

**14****th**** Eileen**

**15****th**** Rigby**

**16****th**** Muscle Man**

**17****th**** Gunther**

**X**

**Mr. R- Start placing your bets everyone! It's either Marceline or CJ winning! Who do you think will win!? **


	15. Cartoon Island

Cartoon Island

**Stanley- We had 14 of our original players compete with three newcomers as we travel around the Cartoon Network Universe. We had two antagonists, CJ being one of them. Who both took out a lot of competitors and CJ eventually cheated her way to the finale, while she eliminated everyone, most of our favorite campers including Marceline tried to eliminate CJ. But after two weeks of crazy challenges, CJ and Marceline are still in the game and are ready to fight in the finale! Which player will win Cartoon Tour!?**

**X**

Stanley- Welcome to Cartoon Island! The resort island where ALL cartoon characters come to relax and have fun! Including a casino, a hotel, a pool, and a volcano! I'm not here by myself! I'm also here with some of the players who couldn't compete! Including, Fred! Pops! BMO! High Five Ghost! Shwick!

Shwick, Fred, Pops, BMO, and Fives are all sitting on a bench

Pops- Stanley, why haven't I been in any seasons lately?

Stanley- Cause you're not a fan favorite!

Fred- I probably didn't compete because of how _naughty _I am

BMO- Yay BMO!

Shwick- Oh, I guess I'm getting 10 seconds of screen time-

Fives- Whoo!

Shwick punches Fives

Shwick- It's my turn for screen time!

Stanley- And our eliminate favorites! Mordecai, Sheldon, Rigby, Eileen, Margaret, Muscle Man, and Benson!

Mordecai- Sorry you didn't win the game Margaret

Margaret- That's okay, I don't really mind, I'm not that mad

Eileen- I'm glad you're okay Rigby!

Rigby is wearing his Eggscellent hat

Rigby- Too bad I have to wear this for a week, if I take it off, I'll go into a coma again

Benson- I thought I said I didn't want to be part of this

A sweaty shirt lands on Benson's head

Muscle Man- Whoo hoo!

Sheldon- You're disgusting Muscle Man

Stanley- Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, and Gunther

Jake- I hope Marceline wins

Bubblegum- Me too, CJ is the reason I was eliminated

Ice King- Go Marcy!

Gunther- Wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk [I'm going to kill the winner for the money]

Ice King- No you're not Gunther!

Gunther- Wenk wenk wenk wenk [I should have won]

Stanley- Katz, Cajun Fox, Shirley, and Kitty!

Shirley- Go Marceline!

Kitty- No! I think CJ should win!

Katz- To be honest, I'm rooting for that vampire chick

Cajun Fox- Me too

Stanley- And our two winners, Finn and Courage!

Finn- Hey guys!

Courage- Hi Everyone! It's great to be back!

Stanley- Hurlz has a surprise for our final two!

X

CJ and Marceline run outside the girls room

CJ- Again, how can you fit beds in a two small rooms!?

Marceline- I know right

Hurlz- FINALE TIME SUCKERS

Hurlz places a bomb on the door, it blows up and the two are sucked out of the plane

CJ- TIME TO LOSE MARCELINE

Marceline- YOU'RE GOING DOWN

The two land on a giant air mattress

CJ- Where are we?

Marceline- We're at a resort island

CJ notices something on the ground

CJ- I found a tablet

Marceline-"Play Me"?

Marceline presses a button and a video starts playing

_Stanley- Time for your finale girls, your challenge is simple, you will race through the island and run up the volcano, where your second half of the challenge will be, all your fellow contestants are waiting and rooting for both of you, now hurry!_

The two glare at each over and notice the volcano and begin to run

**Confess Cam On**

**Marceline- I couldn't let CJ beat me there, I need to win part 1 and 2! She is evil! She eliminated Shirley, Bubblegum, Margaret, Sheldon, and maybe Rigby, but that elimination is still a mystery**

**CJ- Marceline is a poor sap, she did really nothing this season, I ruled this game, I got rid of four people. And plus, I voted for Katz with some help because he's a major threat. He got rid of Rigby, Jake, Ice King, and Kitty!**

**Marceline- CJ had an alliance with Kitty, it's that obvious. I was actually happy she got injured.**

**CJ- Time to lose Marceline!**

**Confess Cam Off**

Marceline- I've been through way to much! I'm out to win this!

CJ- That's what you think! What if I actually, I don't know, knocked your hat off your head?

Marceline- If I don't have protection from the sun I could die!

CJ- Come here you liar!

Marceline and CJ try to tackle each over, but CJ trips and Marceline takes the lead

Marceline- This is so easy!

CJ- That's what you think

CJ grabs Marceline's leg and pulls her down

CJ- Bye Marcy!

CJ waves as she runs up the volcano

Marceline- Boy it's getting hot

CJ takes off her boots and socks

CJ- Screw boots!

CJ continues to run

Marceline finds CJ's boots and throws them off the volcano

Marceline- See ya!

Marceline snickers as she runs

X

Stanley- Finally you both made it!

CJ- What's the second part?

Stanley- I had Phineas and Ferb build a little platform above the lava of this volcano, you guys will be hitting each over with these oversized ear cleaners, the first one to fall loses!

CJ- One of us are going to fall in the lava!?

Stanley- We're legally required to save you, well, Marceline can actually can float above before she lands in the lava

Marceline rolls her eyes

CJ- The Million is mine!

Marceline glares at her

Stanley- And, the platform will get smaller and smaller, if both of you fall, guess what, I GET THE MILLION, HAHA!

The girls begin to beat each over

Marceline- You might as well give up now!

CJ- No! I've been through a LOT, I mean, escaping a mummy's curse, eating disgusting food, and going through a deadly obstacle course! I'm winning this!

Marceline hits her in the gut

CJ- I've been waiting for this for two weeks!

CJ hits her in the face

The platform gets smaller

Marceline- Oh no

CJ- Oh Yes

Mordecai- Come on Marceline!

The lava bubbles and sizzles, smoke and steam all over the place

Each contestant are sweating, all the male characters have taken off their shirts or shoes

Jake stretches into a fan and tries to cool off everyone except CJ and Marceline

CJ and Marceline beat each over

Ice King- Wow, watching two woman fight is AWESOME!

Bubblegum- Eww, you pervert!

Ice King blushes

The platform gets smaller and smaller to the point CJ and Marceline are holding onto each over

CJ- Let go!

Marceline- No you let go!

CJ- Okay!

CJ pushes Marceline off the platform

Stanley- And the winner is….C-

Mordecai- Wait!

Marceline is hanging onto the platform

Marceline- I've been through to much!

CJ- You are screwed!

CJ tries to pry Marceline's fingers off the platform

Marceline is holding on with one hand

Everyone except Kitty - Come on Marceline!

Marceline drops her ear cleaner

Marceline- NO!

CJ steps on her hand as hard as she can

Marceline…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Falls

Marceline floats to the top of the volcano

Jake grabs CJ as the platform suddenly disappears (Writer's Block Sucks DX)

Stanley- THE WINNER OF CARTOON TOUR! CJ!

CJ grabs the million dollar case as everyone groans

CJ- YES! YES YES YES YES YES! LOSERS! I WIN!

CJ stops dancing, and soon senses something…..

Gunther is hiding behind CJ

Gunther- WENK WENK WENK WENK [I WANT THE MONEY!]

Gunther attacks CJ

CJ- GET OFF ME YOU FREAK! THIS IS MY MONEY!

Gunther knocks the case out of her hands and it lands in the volcano [Karma struck her hard]

CJ- NOOOOOOOO!

The volcano begins to erupt

Stanley- Oh no! RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Stanley, Hurlz, Marceline and CJ scream and run down the volcano, the rest of the contestants follow while screaming

Stanley- Come on!

Stanley and Hurlz try to get on the giant cruise ship nearby, but instead, all the contestants get on and drive off before Stanley, Hurlz, and CJ could get on

Stanley- There!

Stanley and Hurlz jump into a motor boat and drive off before CJ could get in

CJ- Wait! Let me on!

CJ jumps into the water

The Contestants on the cruise ship all celebrate that they survived until a lava rock is shot out of the volcano and knocks a hole into the boat, sinking it, causing all the contestants to swim away while screaming

Stanley- Well, that's the end of the season, I guess I'll have to get a new cast, probably because these guys are going to melt! See you next time on our next season, CARTOON REVENGE OF THE SURVIVOR!

The boat goes off

CJ- Wait, am I going to get another case!?

CJ sighs

CJ- AAAHHHHHHH!

A giant lava rock is shot out of the volcano and is falling towards CJ, she tries to swim away and it almost hits her and

CJ- AHHHHHH-

_**STATIC**_

**1****st**** CJ**

**2****nd**** Marceline**

**3****rd**** Sheldon**

**4****th**** Margaret**

**5****th**** Mordecai**

**6****th**** Benson**

**7****th**** Katz**

**8****th**** Kitty**

**9****th**** Cajun Fox**

**10****th**** Ice King**

**11****th**** Princess Bubblegum**

**12****th**** Jake**

**12****th**** Shirley**

**14****th**** Eileen**

**15****th**** Rigby**

**16****th**** Muscle Man**

**17****th**** Gunther**

**Mr. R- Sorry if you didn't want to CJ to win, it was about time a female won the game, I have some questions for you guys:**

**Who was your favorite player? Least favorite? Should I do season 4?**


End file.
